Deviant Variations
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: Kagura is a loner and sophmore, Sesshoumaru is the ulitmate athlete and student. What bizzare twists of fate can bring them together in the end? KS, some elements of the usual coupling. Rated for language and occasional content.
1. Default Chapter

Deviant Variations  
  
A Sesshoumaru/Kagura Fan Fiction by:  
Rissi-Sama  
  
Chapter One: The Atomic Communist  
  
Little appealed to Kagewaki Kagura, especially the current geometry lesson. She twirled a blue-ball point pen, found on the floor of Science Hall during second passing period, and was fully aware that math was only to be done in pencil. The act of defiance was miniscule and would only deduct ten percent from Kagura's actual score. She was also unable suppress a yawn as their insane, and rumored lesbian teacher cracked another of her infamous jokes.  
  
"Poly gone.... get it?" A few students chuckled for the sake of stage manners, and several laughed heartily knowing it reflected on their participation grade. Miss Kariuno continued to explain the deeper meaning of the joke for those who failed to laugh and Kagura contemplated committing ritual suicide for the third time that morning. This, however, failed to go unnoticed as Miss Kariuno centered on her wounded and dying victim, readying the final and lethal strike. Miss Kariuno sauntered over to Kagura and knowingly inquired,  
  
"Miss Kagewaki, are you wearing your school shirt underneath that sweatshirt?" Kagura raised her eyes to the math teacher and stated,  
  
"No, should I be?" Miss Kariuno sent Kagura an angry glare, and walked to her desk picking up a white and yellow detention slip. She filled the sheet out with a frightening smile.  
  
"Here's your detention." Miss Kariuno stated cheerfully as she set the yellow portion on Kagura's desk. Kagura's eyes scanned the accusing slip of paper,  
  
'Great, willful disobedience...just what I needed...' Kagura mentally noted and placed the detention in her math book.  
  
"Miss Kagewaki?" Miss Kariuno asked. Thoroughly annoyed, Kagura looked up to her approaching math teacher and awaited her next scolding in best humor.  
  
"Is there any work you could be doing, there's five minutes left of class." Kagura nodded and explained,  
  
"Yea, but I plan to finish it in detention."  
  
"I'd like to see you work on some of it here." Miss Kariuno insisted pleasantly, rage glimmering in the corner of her eye. A minor staring contest commenced as the Herculean wills competed for domination then the bell rang, and sent the students scrambling into the halls. Kagura, casually walked out, and did not say good-bye to Miss Kariuno.  
  
Inuyokai Sesshoumaru impatiently tapped his mechanical pencil on the blank notebook paper, having no desire to listen to Mr. Daimyoske explain the technicalities of an egg drop.  
  
"O.K., now remember, this will count as your quarter project so make sure you or your partner doesn't slack off. I have no time to give two separate project grades, if your partner fails to do his or her portion that's your problem to sort out later." Sesshoumaru sighed, remembering his last joint project with one of the smarter, but clumsier students.  
  
'Tripped over a damn floor tile and dropped the spaghetti bridge the day of testing . That git! I spent a whole night on construction, and then got an F for the quarter project.'  
  
"I will be assigning you partners, I remember what happened the last time I didn't," Mr. Daimyoske paused at Sesshoumaru's desk and added with a chuckle, "we all remember what happened to Mr. Inuyokai's spaghetti bridge." Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl and his former partner, Jimusho Shinnosuke, looked down, extremely embarrassed. Moving back to his desk, Mr. Daimyoske picked up a plain brown clipboard where the class list was attached and sat leisurely at his desk.  
  
"Higurashi Kikyo you are working with Hiten Soi. Jimusho Shinnosuke your partner is.... Ryoske Jaken." Mr. Daimyoske stopped as he looked at Sesshoumaru and said deliberately, "Inuyokai Sesshoumaru you are working with," grinning he finished, "Kagewaki Naraku." Sesshoumaru looked with dread at his new partner.  
  
"Wonderful," Sesshoumaru said dully to himself as the bell rang. Gathering his books Sesshoumaru left quickly, avoiding Kikyo who looked at him with calculative and seductive eyes.  
  
Senior hall was noisy, crowded, and littered with fallen locker decks. There was little more than two weeks of school and the anticipation of final freedom was apparent. Sesshoumaru placed the five-pound; one thousand page physics book on a checkered wire shelf, and then picked up an American Literature book and its corresponding binder. He saw the reflection of Kikyo in the shiny, new book cover and sighed internally.  
  
"Hi Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said dully, shutting his plain, khaki colored locker.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru. What a wonder! Mr. Daimyoske sure hates you. Placing you with Kagewaki Naraku, what did you do to offend him?" Kikyo said conversationally. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and said,  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm in a hurry Kikyo."  
  
"I know what you mean Sesshoumaru. I've been really busy lately, preparing for all the projects. Speaking of projects, Hiten Soi, I can't believe I've been placed with that dork!" Kikyo added, somehow unable to take a hint.  
  
"Hiten Soi is very intelligent and a hard-worker. Knowing your work ethic I would be grateful to have such a 'dork' as my partner." Sesshoumaru criticized while speeding up his pace.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but she's such a dullard! I mean, she has never gone to a single party her entire high school career—we'll neither have you, but your different—anyways, she's so quiet too, seems kind of snobbish to me." Kikyo said simply, struggling to keep up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You call her snobbish. I find that amusing." Sesshoumaru bemusedly stated. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo went around the corner and were now in the English hallway, also the sophomore hallway. Kikyo continued talking, and Sesshoumaru was attempting to ignore her.  
  
"Oh, that must be Naraku's little sister. Her names Kagura, she's a total freak of nature from what I've heard." Kikyo said as she pointed to an irritated looking sophomore at her generally unruly locker. Sesshoumaru merely nodded, "Yeah, Naraku says she's an atomic communist, and whenever I come over she's always in her room. You should come to some of Naraku's parties, they really are a blast, and we could get to know each other better. "Kikyo added with a wink, and walked ahead of Sesshoumaru to catch up with her girlfriends. Her hemmed school skirt revealing a tanned and toned thigh.  
  
Kagura could see nothing that would pass for food on the peach standard menu sheet, and coincidentally skipped lunch. Sitting outside with her usual water, Kagura removed her gray, hooded sweatshirt and let the sun warm her pale arms. Some seniors played a pathetic game of hacky sack in the parking lot and a group of lacrosse players hurled a rubber ball back and forth via their lacrosse stick. Kagura became oblivious to it all, just wishing to get away from this school and everyone in it.  
  
"Hey, you know you're supposed to wear your school shirt, right?" Kagura did not answer Housi Miroku. Hanyou-Inuyokai Inuyasha added contemptuously,  
  
"Course she does. She's a Kagewaki; they think their Bad Asses because they break school code."  
  
"Now Dog-boy is that fair? I mean, she may be different." Miroku added, not desiring to make Kagura any angrier than she already seemed.  
  
"What does C-C-C-P stand for, Kagewaki?" Koga demanded from across the grassy lot as he noted the white letters inscribed across the chest of her dark red t-shirt.  
  
"You idiot! It's an acronym for the World Communist Party. Didn't you ever listen in class?" Inuyasha reprimanded Koga, and hurled the rubber ball back toward him.  
  
"Dude! So it's true then...you are an atomic communist." Koga exclaimed, hurling the ball to Miroku who caught it expertly with the lacrosse stick.  
  
"Miroku, great catch!" Inuyasha said, and then added, "Of course she's an atomic communist, everyone knows that! Koga, just stop talking."  
  
"Shut up Dog-boy! I can talk all I want to! Communists of the World unite! Right Kagewaki!" Kagura continued staring off into space, and thought,  
  
'So the rumor spreads.' Kagura stood up, and walked in the building without a word. She never enjoyed being spoken about as if she wasn't there, though it happened all to often.

The bell rang loudly, and the students darted out of the rooms in the blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru walked causally out, knowing the parking lot was hopelessly crowded in the five minutes following the last bell. Opening his spotlessly clean locker, Sesshoumaru set his books down and began to pack his navy-blue book bag. Sesshoumaru heard the click of Kikyo's sandals and moaned to himself,  
  
'Won't she ever leave me alone?' He looked up to notice Kikyo not caring that he could see her small red underwear that fit her flat stomach flirtatiously, and then focused his attention toward his book bag.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru. Sup?" Sesshoumaru coughed lightly, feeling uncomfortable and responded,  
  
"Nothing really Kikyo." Diverting his attention back to packing his bag, Sesshoumaru placed his Calculus II book in and when he looked back up saw Kagewaki Naraku standing near his locker as well.  
  
"How's it hangin' Sesshoumaru!" Naraku said with great enthusiasm and gave Sesshoumaru a high five. "I see you've met my lovely Kikyo." Naraku added as he grabbed Kikyo's rear. Kikyo smiled politely, but Sesshoumaru could tell by her dark eyes she wasn't enjoying the gesture. Feeling slightly sorry for Kikyo, Sesshoumaru changed the topic,  
  
"Kagewaki, when are we going to work on the physics project?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood up and closed his locker.  
  
"Oh, you mean the egg drop thing, right?" Naraku asked, as he placed his arm around Kikyo's waist and started walking to catch up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, I mean the egg drop." Sesshoumaru said simply, searching for his car keys.  
  
"That ain't due for five days though..." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and cringed.  
  
"For once Naraku, wouldn't you like to get something done and get a good grade?" Sesshoumaru criticized. Naraku grinned proudly and said,  
  
"Nah, I can just go into the military and get paid for shooting people. See, Sesshoumaru, you're an academic, and I'm an athlete. It's just the way the world works." Kikyo rolled her eyes and Sesshoumaru felt like hitting his head against a locker.  
  
"Naraku, from one academic to an athlete I don't care what you say. I refuse to do poorly on another joint project," Sesshoumaru demanded harshly and opened the glass doors that led outside to the parking lot.  
  
Seeing his car, a red Toyota Corolla, Sesshoumaru walked to his car quickly, and saw that his half-brother sat on the hood brooding.  
  
"What took you so fucking long!" Inuyasha demanded, his glossy black hair shined in the sunlight. Sesshoumaru did not respond and opened the car door,  
  
"I could always let you walk home." Sesshoumaru bitterly complained, and started the car.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, curious about what was tweaking his half-brother. Pretending he could not hear Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru sped through the parking lot and the first stop sign. "Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You really must be tweaked today," Inuyasha added. Sesshoumaru slammed on the breaks in enough time to make the next stop sign, nearly throwing Inuyasha towards the windshield.  
  
"I'm not 'tweaked' nor am I angry." Sesshoumaru falsely said while embers of hate glowed in his eyes. Inuyasha smiled doubtfully and moments later the front end of Naraku's car and the rear end of Sesshoumaru's care made contact, shattering both cars lights as Naraku's junky 92' Taurus sped toward the stop sign.  
  
"Shit!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he got out of the car, and saw the damage to his once pristine Toyota." How much of an ass can you be Naraku!" He exclaimed while glaring into Naraku's eyes with unbridled contempt. Naraku got out of the car and put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
"Buddy, calm down, its just a few lights, and a trunk, and a.... O.K. Fine I did a fair amount of damage, but hey, I'll make it up to you." Naraku reasoned while Sesshoumaru stared blankly at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What the hell just happened!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running out of the passengers side and then he saw Kagura's slightly amused face." Oh, it's the Kagewaki's who did this. Mother fuckers!" Inuyasha hollered, glaring directly at Kagura. Both parties ignored Inuyasha and Naraku began scheming while attempting to dig himself out of another ditch,  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're a man of business, correct? Well, since you are I have a deal, per say."  
  
"Naraku, I am in no way interested in any of your 'deals', per say. I just want the damage on my car paid in full!" Sesshoumaru explained angrily.  
  
"Tough customer, I understand. That was a pretty nice car, and I know a guy who fixes nice cars for half the price. I'll loan you my ride and take yours to the guy." Naraku charismatically offered.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool? I wouldn't trust a hundred of 'your guys' to do anything to my car. So just give me the money when you have it and I shall consider it forgotten." Sesshoumaru firmly stated.  
  
"There's too much anger there, pal. We are supposed to be working on a project, that won't help your GPA." Naraku drawled, mocking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You bastard! You just wrecked the fucking car!" Inuyasha ranted, Naraku looked at the junior,  
  
"Who are you?" Naraku asked and continued with his conniving.  
  
"Whatever, Naraku. Just please, back up your...car...so I can get home." Sesshoumaru added dully, and Naraku put up his hands in a gesture of peace,  
  
"As you wish, my good man." Naraku said with a smile and got back in the car, which was when Sesshoumaru noticed Kagura's small and amused smile for a moment. Then Kagura observed Sesshoumaru's stare and glared angrily as the car was backed away from Sesshoumaru's. He heard Naraku say to her,  
  
"Sis, people these days you'd think they wouldn't be so angry about a little scratch." Kagura did not reply, as Sesshoumaru saw, and shut her eyes momentarily in an attempt to suppress her ire. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his head as he heard the back-up lights fall onto the dark asphalt and crack into a million diverse pieces. He cringed, and dreaded the coming physics project.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Rissi's ramblings:  
  
I hope you readers will enjoy this fiction undertaking of mine. It's going to take a lot of effort and is obviously rated for language, among other things. This is my first try at anything AU in the Inuyasha realm of writing. So, any feedback, complaints and compliments would be helpful in your reviews so if you can muster more than a good job that would be VERY helpful. And if you have any suggestions, I am VERY open to them.  
  
I also must thank Zero27 for being a sort of unofficial editor to me in Deviant Variations. So remember to thank her in your review as well!   
  
Ciao!


	2. Peach

Deviant Variations  
  
Chapter Two: Peach  
  
If Kagura knew such a concept as divine and uninterrupted peace, this far off idea would exist in her room. Contrary to popular belief, she did not hold secret Atomic Communist meetings and knew no Russians or Chinese. The walls in Kagura's sanctuary weren't even a shade near red. Instead of a vibrant red paint on the walls she had a multi-toned blue that seemed to mirror a tropical sea. She did not have portraits of long dead leaders of the U.S.S.R; Kagura however had some modern art, and little else adorning the sea-like impression of her walls.  
  
In this sanctuary, Kagura sat on her full-size bed. The sheets were disheveled because Kagura saw no need to make her bed that morning. A black phone sat on the corresponding side-table, but Kagura never had the social calendar to actually use the phone and like many other things in her room, it took up space. A dated computer sat on an unused oak desk, and although Kagura knew her brother possessed the best technology she felt no bitterness about being second best. Kagura sunk gratefully in her soft mattress, and closed her eyes in blissful joy.  
  
"Sis!" Naraku exclaimed, barging rudely into Kagura's room. She opened one eye and peered through it to see her brothers begging face.  
  
"What..." Kagura responded angrily, and sat up against the wall.  
  
"Got any money, Kanna don't have any." Naraku stated as he opened one of Kagura's desk drawers and ruffled through papers.  
  
"You asked our thirteen year old little sister for money. What happened? Already sucked mom and dad dry." Kagura retorted, having no desire to give her brother any of her saved money.  
  
"Nice Kagura. Whatever happened to respecting family." Naraku said absently, as he went through a second drawer. "Ahhh, here's the little devil. Shit Kagura, you're loaded. What do you do, not spend money?" Naraku added as he went through Kagura's plain, brown wallet.  
  
"No, its extremely cheap to house banished KGB members. I even make a few bucks off it. You'd be surprised." Kagura snapped, knowing she could do nothing to stop Naraku's greedy hands.  
  
"Thanks for the loan, Sis, you're a peach." Naraku responded patronizingly, as he pinched Kagura's cheek and gave her the spoiled wallet.  
  
"You're not welcome." Kagura remarked underneath her breath, and counted how much Naraku had stolen from her. Watching Naraku leave her room in all his pathetic arrogance she wondered what his severed head would look like on a lance.  
  
Kagura prodded a metal-pronged item, also called a fork, at what she hoped was Martha Stewart's Spicy Home Style Meatloaf. Regardless of her doubts as to what the dinner she was about to consume actually was; skipping lunch proved to be the best part of this meal.  
  
'I guess this really proves it, hunger is the best spice...' she thought quietly as she forced down the normally inedible food. Her mother smiled, and asked,  
  
"What do you think of the meatloaf everyone? I got it out of Martha Stewart Living. Can you believe this recipe was all the way in the back!"  
  
"Sure as hell can, ma! It tastes worse that what you made last night. Hah!" Naraku added as he piled gross amounts of ketchup on his plate. Mrs. Kagewaki did not respond, and asked Kagura who simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Kanna, what do you think of this meat loaf?" Mrs. Kagewaki asked her quiet and orderly thirteen-year-old daughter.  
  
"I think it tastes very good mother." Kanna responded stiffly, avoiding getting any of her food mixed together.  
  
"Thank you Kanna. I'm sorry your father isn't here, he's still on business in California." Mrs. Kagewaki said while putting some caramelized onion and green beans on her plate. Unnerving silence drove Mrs. Kagewaki to speak again, "So, did anything notable happen in school today?" She asked her three children, hoping someone besides Naraku answered.  
  
"Yeah, Naraku crashed his car." Kanna tattled and then took another slow bite of 'meatloaf'.  
  
"He did? Naraku, you know I told you to be careful." Mrs. Kagewaki criticized.  
  
"Sorry Ma, I didn't mean to—"Naraku began to plead when Kagura cut him off,  
  
"Of course you didn't, you just rear-ended someone at 30 mph."  
  
"It wasn't thirty, and it was his fault." Naraku added.  
  
"Naraku, you know that its always your fault if you rear-end the person." Mrs. Kagewaki chided. "I hope for your sake the car wasn't new." She added, taking a sip of red wine.  
  
"Looks like your screwed Naraku." Kanna noted cheerfully, and Mrs. Kagewaki whipped her head to Kanna and exclaimed,  
  
"Where on Earth did you learn to use that word!" Kanna giggled and Kagura added sarcastically,  
  
"I wouldn't be overly surprised if Naraku taught her." Mrs. Kagewaki glared at Kagura and reprimanded,  
  
"I've had enough of your sarcasm Kagura." She then turned to Naraku and demanded,  
  
"Did you teach her that?" Naraku looked shocked and set his fork down,  
  
"Ma! That's not fair! "He stated proudly, and glared at his sister Kagura, who bore a devious smirk.  
  
"May I be excused?" Kagura asked, and left the table before hearing the answer. She walked up to her room, suddenly weary of her family.  
  
What the school staff and administrators defined as the 'Alvito Spirit' of friendship, good morals, and rich tradition only seemed to appear when an athletic team boarded an expensive bus and traversed to a State Championship Tournament. Kagura was perfectly aware of this failure to define Bishop Alvito High School, and learned to despise the institution from the day she walked through the double doors. This hatred earned Kagura many less than savory names such as Freak of Nature, the ever-popular Atomic Communist, but the one name she loathed was 'peach'. Only Naraku, and his close friends called her that, but even that was enough to harden her eyes and ears to the harshness of the world.  
  
By Kagura's sophomore year, her voice varied little from bitter sarcasm and her eyes were unfeeling and cold to the world. She had learned, in that formative first year of high school, to hate the world, herself, and everyone else. Those are the lessons that are bound to stick around long after all the other one's have faded into disuse. Impassive to the world outside of her sanctuary, Kagura watched another night pass slowly into day.  
  
A day later in high school, years later fades into oblivion, but the raw emotion of the combined days remain forever implanted and form lasting impressions. Sesshoumaru wished that this process would skip every step between a day later and changed directly to years later. Forty-five minutes before school officially began the halls were silent as a void, and Sesshoumaru knelt at his locker. Kikyo's sad eyes that drew unnatural pity, the sound of his car being rear-ended by Naraku, and the potential failure of another quarter Physics project flowed through Sesshoumaru veins like a lethal injection. When Sesshoumaru felt the full throttle of the injection the main cause of his problems arrived at his locker.  
  
"How's it hanging." Naraku dully said, obviously tired from whatever he did after-hours. Sesshoumaru simply nodded and returned to organizing his locker for the day.  
  
"I thought you only came to school five minutes late Naraku." Sesshoumaru commented, pulling out his AP Calculus II binder out of his locker.  
  
"Very funny. That freaky sister of mine got another detention." Naraku bitterly added, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Now that I have your attention Naraku, I drew some potential designs for the egg drop. Any ideas?" Sesshoumaru stated during yawns and handed Naraku several blue prints. Quickly glancing through them Naraku nodded and said in response,  
  
"Their fine." Sesshoumaru grabbed the blueprints from Naraku and put them in his physics notebook. Although he was slightly disappointed by Naraku's answer Sesshoumaru thought,  
  
'How much can you expect from a guy who has lost most his brain cells from the wrestling mat and his private stock?' Sesshoumaru stood quickly, shut his locker, and left to see Mr. Katsui.  
  
Kagura sat at an ancient desk serving her latest detention. Mr. Katsui, the vice principal and gung-ho cross-country coach regarded her as a regular for the morning detention. He glared at Kagura, and asked,  
  
"What did you do? The usual?" Kagura disrespectfully refused to acknowledge her captor and Mr. Katsui sighed hoping one day he could actually get to know someone who is in his office so often. Since sleep was not allowed during detention, Kagura opened up Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and immersed herself in the world of nineteenth century England.  
  
Just then, Sesshoumaru walked into the detention office, holding his exemption sheet at ready. He briefly noticed Kagura, the sophomore known as Atomic Communist and Freak of Nature, this observance was short and her solitary image would not form a large impression on his mind after this visit.  
  
"Mr. Katsui, may I please speak with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Mr. Katsui replied. Sesshoumaru handed Mr. Katsui his yellow exemption sheet and asked,  
  
"Would you please sign this exemption sheet, sir?" Grabbing the yellow sheet, Mr. Katsui looked over it and then added his signature to the bottom.  
  
"You're free." Mr. Katsui said with a smile, and Sesshoumaru thanked him graciously,  
  
"Thank you Mr. Katsui." Leaving the small and crowded detention office, Sesshoumaru looked back quickly and saw Kagura's eyes raised from her book and looking in his direction. Yet, as usual, Kagura diverted her eyes when she noticed Sesshoumaru looking back at her. Sesshoumaru inaudibly sighed, and walked toward Senior Hallway.  
  
Kagura remained engrossed in her book, taken away by the misfortunate events of the main character, Jane Eyre when Mr. Katsui tried to speak to her again.  
  
"Miss Kagewaki?" He said, hoping not to startle her, and when she failed to notice him he added louder, "Miss Kagewaki?" She still seemed deaf to his call, and continued to space out. Mr. Katsui was growing slowly irritated, and stated Kagura's name, this time more sternly, "Miss Kagewaki!" Casually, Kagura looked up from her book and responded,  
  
"Yes..." Finally glad he had gotten the girl's attention, Mr. Katsui said with a sigh of relief,  
  
"You can leave now, I think you've served your turn." Kagura nodded, comprehending Mr. Katsui, and walked out silently after placing her books back in her bag.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly felt the strain of his AP Calculus II exam during first period, and decided to seclude the privacy of the barely used library. He sat down next to his friend, Ryoske Jaken.  
  
"You're here early." Jaken said quietly, morning quite not caught up with him yet.  
  
"I am." Sesshoumaru replied simply, and opened up the Calculus II book and his equally organized notebook.  
  
"Oh, is that for the AP test today?" Jaken asked anxiously, admiring his friend's perseverance.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated, and coughed hoping Jaken would not add anything to his last reply.  
  
"I think you're insane myself. I could never take AP Calc II! You definitely deserve to be the Valedictorian. "Jaken responded with certain admiration, and looked through his planner.  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru politely said, while internally kicking himself in the head.  
  
"Welcome buddy! What is—"Jaken began but was cut off by Sesshoumaru who snapped calmly,  
  
"Yes, I have a big test today for a very difficult class and I know I'm the Valedictorian. But if I want to remain in that position I'll need to pass this test which I can't very well do while you are talking." Jaken, needless to say, was silenced by this unseen threat, and continued to look through his planner.  
  
Loudly, several giggling girls entered the once-quiet library.  
  
"Omigod Sango, you can't be serious! You and Miroku are together!" Higurashi Kagome exclaimed as she set her books down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, it's really exciting! He's such a nice guy too! How are you and Inuyasha doing? Are you guys a thing yet?" Taji-ya Sango asked, staring Kagome directly in the eyes. Kagome blushed and said uncertainly,  
  
"Well, I think so..."  
  
"You think so..." Sango added with mild amusement, and set her books down as well. Kagome giggled obnoxiously again.  
  
"Would you two please be quiet! Sesshoumaru is studying for his test next period!" Jaken demanded, depending upon his seniority rather than his strength. Sesshoumaru sighed audibly as the Kagome continued giggling unintelligibly. Sango elbowed Kagome, who suddenly stopped making any noise all together and Jaken walked away in triumph. Kagome and Sango exchanged excited whispers, and did not appear to bother anyone.  
  
Kikyo walked into the building, adjusted her shorts hoping they would appear to comply with dress code regulations. Brushing her hand, adorning carefully manicured nails through her long black hair. She heaved a sigh, and Kikyo's eyes spied carefully through the corridor to her locker in the nearby Senior Hall. She observed Naraku's smug and arrogant face awaiting her, and cursed silently,  
  
"He's here early, usually I get a break from him..." Making her way towards her locker, decorated with outdated insignia from the Dance Team.  
  
"You're here early." Kikyo said sarcastically and set her book bag down. Naraku nodded and said something incoherent to Kikyo's ears. Mentally, Kikyo foddered through her schedule, and sorted her books likewise. Having her books for first period ready, Kikyo rose from her kneeling position. She found Naraku had his arm anchored around both Kikyo and her locker.  
  
"Everyone seems to be saying that today. Couldn't you sound more excited to see me?" Naraku said with a smug smile, and looked suggestively at Kikyo.  
  
"Sorry, it's a bit early to muster that kind of excitement." Kikyo retorted quickly and waited for Naraku to release her.  
  
"It's OK babe." Naraku accepted Kikyo's apology, and also removed his arm from her.  
  
"So, you're gonna have a party this weekend, right?" Kikyo hopefully asked, intertwining her fingers with Naraku's.  
  
"It's a possibility. It all depends if my dad's back in town or not." Naraku explained.  
  
"Good, I love your parties! But this next one promise to invite Sesshoumaru, OK?" Kikyo skillfully prodded, smiling coyly at Naraku.  
  
"Why him? He's so dull." Naraku exclaimed to Kikyo, as they neared the library.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't be if you gave him the chance." Kikyo added sheepishly.  
  
"Wait. Babe, why do you care? You're always drunk anyways, you wouldn't know the difference." Naraku asked, suddenly suspicious of Kikyo.  
  
"Here I thought I was going to get support from you for corrupting yet another student. Seriously though, he hasn't been to a single party, he needs at least one under his belt." Kikyo said, drawing closer to Naraku and laying her hands flirtatiously on his powerful abs. Naraku briefly encircled his strong arms around Kikyo and gave her a tiny peck on the lips.  
  
"Fine Babe, you convinced me. I'll invite him. He needs some deviant variations in his life anyway." Naraku said, finally breaking under Kikyo's seduction. He grinned triumphantly; somehow thinking the entire thing was his idea. Kikyo secretly grinned, and complimented her own abilities.  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
Rissi's ramblings:  
  
Ahhh...Can you smell the thickening plot? Smells good, of herbs and stewed rabbit (Tolkien Joke). Heh Heh. So passes another difficult chapter of this beautiful, and deviant from the typical Rissi fiction; Kind of refreshing really. Well enough of my incoherent words. Lets get to those thank you notes!  
  
HSSU: I thank you for your most gracious compliments, and I'm sure Zero does too! You are a wonderful fan, and any chapter without your review is an incomplete chapter!   
  
Izayoi: Your review is appreciated and did you know? Our birthday is the same day!  
  
Miristar: Thank you! And here, is another chapter for you to judge as pollution or fresh air.  
  
Jilli-chan and Sam: Thanks I'm glad you think the fiction is interesting. May it catch your eye(s) many times more.  
  
Migele: Here's your Kagura! And enjoy it too! (j.k) Really, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light: I'm glad you like it! And I can't wait for you to enjoy future chapters.  
  
Zero27: You are a true friend, and as usual I appreciate your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Ciao for now! 


	3. Of Bribery and being forgotten

Deviant Variations  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"OK, just to remind you, we have a test THIS Friday; chapters eleven through thirteen. It's basically over the notes we took in class and those aforementioned chapters. Make sure to prepare well, I'm not going easy on you." Mr. Katsui, the AP Government teacher, and assistant principal. A grumbled and unison reply sounded dully  
  
"Yes, Mr. Katsui." Sesshoumaru gathered his books and stood slowly, awaiting the sharp and piercing bell. Moments later the loud cry of freedom sounded, and the small, humid classroom was emptied of all the anxious and nearly un-teachable senior class. As usual, Sesshoumaru casually strolled out of the stuffy room. However before he could leave, Mr. Katsui pulled Sesshoumaru aside and asked,  
  
"Should I be expecting you for summer running?" Sesshoumaru grinned under Mr. Katsui's mockingly intense stare.  
  
"It depends on if running is early as it usually is." Sesshoumaru said, joking with Mr. Katsui, then added, "No, I'm kidding. I'll try to make it." Quickly, Sesshoumaru was free of the interrogation and continued his casual stroll down the hallway.  
  
Slamming of many lockers and loitering defines all school hallways, but it read the senior hall like a book. Expertly weaving his way through the equally empty and cluttered spaces, Sesshoumaru arrived at his locker and looked through his well-used planner.  
  
"Physics project, AP Government test, and finish up Religion paper. That seems easy enough." Sesshoumaru said to the heavy, damp air. He then added darkly, "Now to find my partner ..." Dreading the prospect of working with Naraku, Sesshoumaru wondered if he could just do the project and all it's fine tunings. Naraku could drop the complex exoskeleton surrounding the egg, and Sesshoumaru reasoned this idea would not go unconsidered by Naraku.  
  
It wasn't that Kagura hated her school, or that she detested every mundane aspect of her home life; to her it was that life held little meaning. Some students had their friends to confide in, others family, and those like her brother fell into the fast-paced and dangerous ride of adolescence full throttle. The only thing that Kagura could hide behind was her acquired names and forgotten happiness.

However, she tried not to dwell on these dark and unwelcome thoughts, as Kagura walked to the parking lot and her brothers totaled car. Every step towards the machine waiting to explode felt heavy to Kagura, and destroyed lights with a duck tapped hood eased her fears little. The passenger side door opened with a loud screech. Kagura shivered from the high-pitched noise, and threw her book bag contemptuously in the back seat. Waiting for her idiot brother was not an option that she enjoyed, but Kagura knew well it was a long walk to their home in the suburbs.  
  
While Sesshoumaru weaved through the crowded halls his eyes scanned the khaki colored lockers for Naraku. Suddenly, he spotted him loitering by Fujiko Itsumo's locker. Sesshoumaru listened in partially to the conversation between the two.  
  
"Naraku, Kikyo told me you were planning a little party on Friday." Itsumo said as he shoved a disorderly notebook into his locker.  
  
"Kikyo said that, eh? I only told her it was a possibility." Naraku said mildly amused.  
  
"You know her, she's always putting words in your mouth. Anyway, why is it a possibility?" Itsumo inquired, gathering what little books he needed.  
  
"See if my dad is in town then he and mom will go out of town to celebrate his homecoming—"Naraku began but was interrupted by Itsumo, who added,  
  
"However, if your dad isn't in town you'll have to find a way to get your mom out of town. But your mom never cared before. Hell, she's given us booze . Why does she care now?" Naraku shrugged his shoulders and commented,  
  
"She's been odd lately." Itsumo nodded silently and remarked with a smirk,  
  
"It could have been the fact you totaled your car..."  
  
"Very likely my friend. Well I'll be seeing you." Naraku exclaimed and walked away from Itsumo. Sesshoumaru soon joined him, and Naraku mocked him with a knowing smirk,  
  
"So, you game for the party? I knew you were listening in. Granted, I never thought you the type." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, extremely bemused and commented sarcastically,  
  
"I actually don't care what you do after hours. In fact, I have an offer for you. It's no large secret you could care less about this project, so I figure that all you have to do is drop the egg." Naraku smiled and responded,  
  
"Sound's like a decent offer, but what's the catch?"  
  
"Catch?" Sesshoumaru replied, more than a little confused, "You mistake me, there is no catch. Just show up the day of dropping."  
  
"Okay, I'll buy it. Yet, you never answered my question: are you game for the party?" Naraku asked, as he turned towards Kikyo's locker. Sesshoumaru followed him, and said matter-of-factly,  
  
"No, I'm not to keen on that sort of thing. Sorry." Naraku carelessly shrugged his shoulders, and said,  
  
"Shame, because in some bizarre circumstances I may feel extraordinarily guilty for letting you build and design the entire bridge." Sesshoumaru gaped in shock, and Naraku began to tease, flirt with, and taunt Kikyo.  
  
"Naraku, not tonight. I had a bad day. Sorry." She pleaded, but she would receive no mercy from her attacker.  
  
"That's not nice at all..." Naraku said with a smug grin, "Well, I guess I'll be heading out then. So...Sesshoumaru, sure you don't want to take me up on my offer."  
  
"I didn't know there was one standing, I just sensed blackmail." Sesshoumaru retorted, as he saw Kikyo's retreating eyes smile deviously.  
  
"My naïve friend, offers come in many forms, but for your sake I'll repeat. You come to the party this Friday, even for a minute, and I will assist you in the creation of our—"Naraku connived that stopped and pondered what exactly the project was.  
  
"—Egg drop." Kikyo finished, and greeted Sesshoumaru," Hey! If you come I'll see you there."  
  
"No thanks." Sesshoumaru politely refused and began to walk ahead. Sadly, ignoring Naraku would be less simply done.  
  
"Pal, why are you walking away? You haven't even answered my question." Naraku inquired, catching up with Sesshoumaru's normally fast pace.  
  
"Why would I let myself be blackmailed into attending a party for the promise of your assistance when you don't even know what the project is?!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed aggravated at Naraku's rude insistence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, at least consider it?" Naraku said, turning on his charm.  
  
"You mistake me. I already have." Sesshoumaru responded coldly and saw the destroyed lights on his car; his hatred for Naraku increased. This feeling was not helped when Naraku persisted. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, and demanded,  
  
"I've given my say. Can you just leave?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like your say." Naraku retorted, and stalked away. Sesshoumaru sighed in happiness, finally being rid of Naraku's annoying offer.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked his brother who was just stepping into the car.  
  
"Just what it looked like, suffice?" Sesshoumaru said dully, and Inuyasha reared in confusion,  
  
"I have three months before I take the SAT, and I don't need to know those words yet." Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru revved up the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
Kikyo fingered the woven duck tape on the hood of Naraku's car and awaited its owner impatiently.  
  
"What did he say? Is he coming?" She asked while Naraku approached the junky car.  
  
"He refused, regardless of my offer to lighten his workload." Naraku commented, and looked at Kikyo apologetically. Kikyo was not overly happy when she heard Sesshoumaru's response, and demanded,  
  
"But why? I know help offered by you is rare and when it is accepted you are little to no—"Kikyo started to explain, but Naraku cut her off,  
  
"I get the idea...anyway, don't worry. Give the gentleman a few days and mounting projects will convince him otherwise." Half-smiling, Kikyo turned and walked away hollering,  
  
"See you tomorrow then, and I'm taking your word for it." Naraku shook his head and got into the car.  
  
"Hey Peach," he greeted smugly. Kagura internally growled while her facials remained perfectly impassive and found the possibility of her father's sword collection being used just that more comforting.  
  
The strain of two weeks remaining fell like deadweight on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, and regardless of boys track being disbanded for failure to make it past the regional championships he still had a very full palette. Almost feeling the sweat as it formed in the pores on his forehead, Sesshoumaru, in his ordinary neutral toned bedroom sat engrossed in his remaining studies. In the upper left corner of the simple desk, he had a laptop opened to a second draft of his ten-page religion paper on the true story of St. George, and next to that an organized binder of research regarding that subject. The upper right corner housed a reading lamp that also lit his blue prints of the dreaded egg drop, and in the middle Sesshoumaru labored over small print text for his Friday AP Government test.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you got a hell of a workload there." Inuyasha stated dubiously while invading the proximity of his half-brothers room.  
  
"Get out before I have you quarantined." Sesshoumaru threatened crossly, and returned to his work.  
  
"You could use a break Sesshoumaru. You seem stressed..." Inuyasha advised while completely ignoring his brother's opinion.  
  
"Though well-advised, I would prefer you leave." Sesshoumaru uttered dully, but with a growl simmering underneath. Inuyasha again became deaf to his brother and sat on the end of Sesshoumaru's bed. Though he was silent the mere scent of his slacking little brother sent Sesshoumaru's over- stressed mind into tremors.  
  
"I know you refuse to do homework for religious reasons, but some of us need to study!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed glaring coldly at his idle half- brother.  
  
"I wasn't sayin' anything!" Inuyasha retorted angrily, and stalked out of Sesshoumaru's room muttering loud nothings to the heavy air.  
  
"Stressed?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud, then responded in his thoughts,' the workload isn't really that much. All I have to do is build an exoskeleton for my egg drop, edit my second draft of a ten-page religion paper and study for an AP Government test. All in all, its not that much.' Applying himself back to his studies, Sesshoumaru retreated into his subconscious.  
  
Several hours later, Inuyasha's full mother; also Sesshoumaru's stepmother intruded upon Sesshoumaru's brain draining solitude.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She inquired cautiously, fully aware of Sesshoumaru's anger when he is interrupted, and while treading lightly into the singly lit room she asked, "Are you coming to dinner?"  
  
"Not now, I'll make something for myself later. OK?" Sesshoumaru replied, bent over his research notebook and paper.  
  
"All right. Just clean the mess after you're done." Sesshoumaru's stepmother said encouragingly, and left her untouchable stepson to his books.  
  
An undeterminable amount of hours passed and Sesshoumaru felt his stomach grumble in extreme discontent. The only way to appease this anger, Sesshoumaru reasoned, was to feed it nourishment. Besides, there was also the need to test the durability of Toothpicks, Popsicle sticks, and Ka Bob sticks. Sesshoumaru also saw it imperative to test the soft capability of Large sized and small sized bubble wrap, Styrofoam, and cotton balls. All of the preceding items he knew were not found upstairs in his room, and thus Sesshoumaru had a reason to traverse downstairs.  
  
The clock on the microwave read 12:10 am, and Sesshoumaru held the cup of instant Ramen Noodles savoring the smell of complex carbohydrates in a pre- heated package. While eating the noodles, Sesshoumaru found various ways to test the diverse items, many materials later he felt accomplished enough to sleep and be ready for the following day.  
  
Kagura dreamt of many things, but she always dreamt alone. In this lonely world of dreams she escaped into the oblivion of ease and ecstasy. Kagura, this dull and rainy Wednesday, stayed in that comfortable world too long and realized all but too late that she had been forgotten. Lazily, Kagura opened her eyes and looked to her black alarm clock that read 9:45 AM. Nothing seemed to register as her dull brown eyes flickered over the numbers, and Kagura surrendered her eyes to sleep again.  
  
Only after several phone calls rang loudly throughout the house did Kagura's absence from school even register as she rose from her bed and looked again on the black clock that now read, 12:10 PM. As if affected by some delayed reaction, Kagura again did not react to the numbers on the digital clock and simply walked out of bed. Kagura fumbled over to her dresser and pulled on a random T-Shirt over her simple panties and tank top.  
  
All in Kagura's room was dark and cloudy, giving the illusion of early morning and due to the dreary conditions outside she saw no difference in regard to the time. Kagura tread awkwardly down the warm maple stairs, and found the strange silence comforting. No one was awake, not even her over- achieving sister Kanna.  
  
'Odd,' Kagura thought as she stumbled to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. While Kagura poured herself a glassful of orangey goodness, the phone rang loudly. Kagura flinched, and after recovering from the initial ring she picked white phone. Before answering it Kagura read the caller ID,  
  
"Bishop Alvito High School. Phone number: 255-360-8540. Why would they be calling?" Shrugging her shoulders, Kagura pressed the talk button, and pressed her ear to the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Kagura said groggily.  
  
"Hello, is Mr. or Mrs. Kagewaki available?" Responded a masculine voice sound vaguely like Mr. Katsui.  
  
"No, would you like me to leave a message for them?" Kagura replied in between yawns.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. Is this Kagewaki Kagura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do your parents know that you're at home during school hours?" Kagura paled and her eyes feverishly sought the microwave clock.  
  
'12:18...Shit! A thousand times Shit!' Kagura thought angrily; the period of delayed reaction over and said sarcastically to Mr. Katsui,  
  
"Since they never woke me up I would assume they have some idea..." Kagura could envision Mr. Katsui's frown.  
  
"I'll see you in ISS tomorrow Miss Kagewaki." Mr. Katsui exclaimed promptly and hung up.  
  
"Shit!" Kagura screamed to the suddenly dense air, "Those bastards forgot I even existed!" She added in pure rage, slamming the phone down on the charging base.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Rissi's ramblings: How ya'll doin! Did you know it's only a month and a half into summer and I'm already getting into the dog days of summer! Egads! It's been raining about every other day, and not just a twinkle here and there. It's been pouring, pouring I tell you. Trust me, rain does not make proper writing conditions (pouts). Anyway, this lowly author, as always appreciates your commentary, and she can't wait for more of you to like this story. Now for my responses to your previous commentary.  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light: Who wouldn't hate that nickname! I hate it and I gave it to her. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HSSU: You are really too kind, don't your fingers ever get tired? And if you hang on long enough, well you just may see it get really fun. Now is just a teaser the climbing action if you will.  
  
Migele: That it does, it's hard to believe some people actually live like that...and, the Naraku/Kikyo is more of an undertone that adds stew mix to the stew.  
  
Zero27: Thankfully, you'll be helping me with that part so I don't screw it up ;; I hope this updates lives to the previous standards that has been set for me.  
  
Iyazoi: Yep, same birthday. I'll make sure to send an E-card. Please enjoy this awaited update   
  
Ciao!


	4. Help isnt that bad

Deviant Variations  
  
Chapter Four: Help isn't that bad...  
  
Mentally, the workload Sesshoumaru bore affected him little, but physically he was approaching the beginning stages of burn out. This little truth of the schooling world hit him in English. While his seemingly ancient and talkative English teacher droned on about the difference between 'Shakespearean English' and 'Olde Englysh' to students who knew full well the difference. Concealing a yawn, Sesshoumaru jerked his tired eyes open and put them back on the current lesson, a rerun for the ages. A short while later, Sesshoumaru's eyelids began to droop again.  
  
"Mr. Inuyokai, of all the people to dose off in my class, I suspected you the least." Mr. Hotsuma said bemusedly. Sesshoumaru, startled, shook his head in an effort to wake his eyes and responded,  
  
"I am terribly sorry to have disappointed you. It won't happen again." Mr. Hotsuma nodded, and began explaining McTeague. Suddenly, it hit Sesshoumaru, 'I haven't even started reading that yet!' He internally panicked and added the small book McTeague on his list of things to do.  
  
"Mr. Inuyokai, is anything wrong?" Mr. Hotsuma asked, noticing Sesshoumaru's current emotion.  
  
"Oh," Sesshoumaru began, surprised by the sudden intrusion, " Nothing's wrong Mr. Hotsuma." Sending a doubtful glance at Sesshoumaru, Mr. Hotsuma nodded and continued with his lesson. In a matter of moments, Sesshoumaru had sensibly added the new challenge on his to do list and felt the shock and stress melt away.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind suddenly fell blank to the lesson, and exhaustion became harder and harder to combat. In a brief minute, Sesshoumaru felt his mind leave him entirely and sleep overcome him. The bell soon rang, and Jaken stirred Sesshoumaru from his rest and inquired,  
  
"Hey, you OK buddy?" Sesshoumaru nodded and rose slowly from the uncomfortable desk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Sesshoumaru said and began to walk out of the room, but Mr. Hotsuma suddenly demanded his presence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm worried about you. You seem out of it today." Mr. Hotsuma noted, rotating his chair to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"There's no need to be Sir. I'm just tired today, that's all." Sesshoumaru explained respectfully. Comprehending Sesshoumaru, Mr. Hotsuma added,  
  
"Just take it easy on yourself. You don't want to burn out anytime soon, especially with two weeks left."  
  
"Thank you for the advice Sir. I'll consider what you've said." Sesshoumaru stated mechanically then walked out of the classroom, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jaken waited for Sesshoumaru and commented as they began to walk down the hall,  
  
"What'd he ask you?" Jaken inquired, Sesshoumaru shook his head and replied in-between yawns,  
  
"Nothing..." They continued to walk down English Hall, and onto the other potion of Sophomore Hall.  
  
Kagura soon found their was little to do at home besides sleep and watch reruns of old eighties TV shows. Happily consuming a bowl of Easy Mac, Kagura enjoyed the peace of her normally rambunctious home. She sat, slouched, on a deep-seated sectional, and watched a pointless show called MacGyver. Kagura wondered silently what the point was of a show where no one so much as got injured in any other way than mentally. Kagura dozed off; perfectly content and unchanged from when she originally awoke nearly an hour and ten minutes ago; the memory of being forgotten, and receiving an ISS gone from her mind.  
  
While Kagura forgot the world, it seemingly forgot her. Her presence, which was normally small to begin, made her absence barley noted with exception of Miss Kariuno, who delighted in torturing her rebellious student. The lacrosse players still flung balls via a netted stick, and the seniors maintained a pathetic game of Hacky Sack, and Naraku still plotted and connived.  
  
"My Sesshoumaru, you look awful..." Naraku jeered to Sesshoumaru, who bore the look of a male medusa combined with Polyphemus.  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru groggily responded as he set books into his bag.  
  
"Your welcome. Workload pretty heavy, eh?" Naraku said, starting his latest attempt in getting Sesshoumaru to attend his party.  
  
"No, I do not accept your bribe." Sesshoumaru commented, cutting to the chase. He rose, and stalked away from Naraku.  
  
"I wasn't even going to mention it Sesshoumaru. Excuse me for being a concerned acquaintance. You ARE tired." Naraku added with a tone of slight sarcasm and drama.  
  
"You're excused now leave me be." Sesshoumaru barked dully, and walked further ahead. Naraku sighed and strode up to Sesshoumaru again.  
  
"There's no need to be so cold about it, but you look like you could use some help. Wouldn't it be great to have one less thing to toil against every night?" Naraku said with a forked tongue that prodded at Sesshoumaru's will.  
  
"Nice try, but no, I can handle the challenge." Retorted Sesshoumaru, as he sped up.  
  
"OK, fine. Maybe you CAN handle it, but why don't you let me help? I mean, what is the worst that could happen? Worst-case scenario: You hate the party, and leave early. How is there a huge problem here?" Naraku reasoned. Sesshoumaru halted his steps and turned sharply to face Naraku, he suddenly thought Naraku's proposition, for the first time he really considered it.  
  
'I have everything tested; all we need to do is build the bridge. Naraku takes Shop anyway and it would make things easier on me...' Sesshoumaru thought, and said cautiously, "Fine." Naraku grinned at his victory.  
  
"I am glad to know that you accept, come to my house sometime before six and we'll get some construction done." Naraku said, walking away desiring to tell his good news to Kikyo. Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself in the head for agreeing and silently trudged to his still wrecked car.  
  
Sesshoumaru, back at his house saw a phenomenon. On the way to his room, where the egg drop materials he had gathered the night before resided, he saw Inuyasha in his room and for once his head in a book and not on it. Even stranger, a girl with black hair who had a similar face to Kikyo's sat on the seldom-used desk chair.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to study for this history final right now. Can't we do something else?" Inuyasha asked in impatience, slamming a yellow highlighter down dramatically.  
  
"You're so A.D.D. Inuyasha! We haven't been studying for even an hour! It's a wonder you pass!" Kagome stated, while highlighting portions of history notes in a wire bound notebook. Inuyasha grew agitated and exclaimed,  
  
"I didn't invite you here to tell me how lazy I am! Go home, I'll be fine on my own!" Kagome looked insulted and retorted,  
  
"I will, I study better alone anyway!" She pranced out of the room after hastily gathering her things, slamming the door loudly. Inuyasha muttered under his breath,  
  
"Bitch." Sesshoumaru opened the door delicately and smirked,  
  
"That went well..." Sesshoumaru added to his smirk and left Inuyasha to his bitter self.  
  
Cruel and heartless at it sounds, Sesshoumaru found amusement at Inuyasha's inability to grow from his childhood stage to adulthood maturity. These light thoughts even helped the pain of the day's happenings as he drove to what Sesshoumaru thought would be his doom in Naraku's high suburbia home. Slightly impressed by the grandeur of the brick home, Sesshoumaru momentarily admired the simple elegance of the entire set up. Sesshoumaru got out of the drivers side, and before closing the door, he grabbed the bag containing all the previously tested materials. With the bag in one hand and the physics notebook in the other, Sesshoumaru strolled up the gray flagstone walk.  
  
With her drugged up and idiotic brother still not home from whatever he did in his spare time, Kagura was in relative peace.  
  
'Ahhh, silence; what a beautiful thing!' Kagura thought with a sigh, and laid back into the deep seated sectional, ready to take at least her third nap of the day. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring its irritable multi-toned, Stepford Wives like tune. "Fuck it, "Kagura said aloud, and fell back into a light daze. Moments later, the tune repeated, again waking Kagura. Groaning, Kagura stood and walked slowly towards the warm oak colored front door. She opened it harshly and retorted to the visitor, expecting it to be one of her brother's friends, "Got your panties in a twist?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was in a state of surprise as Kagura, the freak of nature, and so-called Atomic Communist answered the door.  
  
"I'm looking for—"Sesshoumaru began ignoring Kagura's previous statement, and then stopped as he saw Kagura's eyes widen, and she uttered bitterly,  
  
"Wrong address." Kagura said simply and slammed the door in his face abruptly.  
  
' OK, that was odd.' Sesshoumaru discerned, and rang the doorbell again.  
  
Kagura was equally confused at Sesshoumaru's presence and knew that he was far too intelligent to gamble his life away with a stupid hoodlum like her brother. The doorbell however differed in Kagura's opinion and repeated its annoying ring tone. Kagura turned slowly, and opened the door again. Feeling the urge to slam it, Kagura kept her fingers on the knob.  
  
"I'm looking for your brother." Sesshoumaru spat out quickly, hoping the door would not again slam in his face. Kagura smirked and said with amusement,  
  
"Not my brother." Her hand at ready, Kagura gave the door momentum and prepared to slam it in Sesshoumaru's face again. Kagura pushed the oak door towards the frame, but Sesshoumaru caught the door midway and allowed himself entrance into the modern house. Kagura looked doubtfully, recovering from Sesshoumaru's action.  
  
"As in Naraku?" Kagura asked, closing the door lightly. Sesshoumaru peered about the entrance way and said, as if it was a side note,  
  
"Of course, we're working on a physics project." Even more skeptical, Kagura explained,  
  
"Naraku...working...He isn't even here." Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Kagura and restating her last four words,  
  
"He isn't here?" Kagura nodded and said, opening the door,  
  
"That's right, Good Bye." She motioned to the space leading outside.  
  
Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru responded,  
  
"No, I'm not leaving until I have a chance to work on this project. Will he be home soon?" Kagura shrugged her shoulders and shut the door.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagura walk away, and pursued her,  
  
"You haven't answered my question? When will Naraku be back so I know I'm not wasting my time here?" Sesshoumaru observed the defiant intensity, and noted the anger in Kagura's voice as she explained, almost seething with hatred,  
  
"I have no fucking clue, but either way you're wasting your time here." Sesshoumaru stalked off, not wanting to deal with Kagura's mind games, and was about to the door when he heard a boisterous,  
  
"I'm home Peach!" Kagura said darkly in embittered response,  
  
"Well, there's your man now...Enjoy him." Sesshoumaru glanced over to Kagura before making an appearance to Naraku, Sesshoumaru quickly glanced back at Kagura, and for the first time her melancholy look left an impression in his mind. Kagura also felt this, and looked away in slight confusion for Sesshoumaru's face also left an impression.  
  
Kagura cringed as she heard Naraku say to Sesshoumaru,  
  
"I apologize if my sister bothered you, she's a little off. I solemnly promise to NEVER leave you alone with the freak again." Kagura didn't know why she cared what her brother said about her, or why Sesshoumaru's non-existent reply elevated her mood.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru sat in the warm and light-filled kitchen, while pulling out the materials Sesshoumaru began to explain each items statistics.  
  
"The Bamboo Kabob sticks are thin, but strong unless confronted with a direct hit on a hard surface, fire resistant as well. I figured I could use these for the portion we drop on the ground. If they make direct contact they'll absorb some of the force out of the fall by breaking." Naraku held the kabob and asked,  
  
"So this'll go on the bottom then?" Sesshoumaru smiled patronizingly and added,  
  
"As I said, they'll absorb some of the blow. And these, "Sesshoumaru stated, extending a toothpick towards Naraku, "also absorb the hit, it just depends on how much you want to take away. The amount deferred can be determined by the arrangement of these and could almost prove more effective. Likewise, both the Kabob and Toothpick can be used as other parts, but our best bet would be to combine these." Naraku nodded and picked up the Q-Tip,  
  
"And what purpose would this serve?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Ahhh, that," Sesshoumaru responded, "Very easily it can provide soft yet strong support for the structure immediately surrounding the egg."  
  
"Tell me, why can't we just use bubble wrap for padding and leave it at that?" Naraku asked, already bored by Sesshoumaru's assessment of the project.  
  
"Because Naraku, it doesn't work without a structure to support it, and it's technically cheating when Mr. Daimyoske wants a complex and sound design. It's not all results, you have to use some theory."  
  
"I understand. So, what do we do next?" Naraku asked, knowing full well what the next step was.  
  
"Obviously we build the structure. I have the hot glue, tacky glue and rubber cement for the final construction. Let's get started, all we have to do is follow the plans. I'll write everything out when I get home; theories and such." Sesshoumaru said, pulling the blue print out of his physics binder.  
  
"Alright. Here we go." Naraku added dully and began, for the first time in at least a year, working on a project.  
  
Sesshoumaru found that Naraku's assistance actually did help in maintaining what Mr. Hotsuma called a position above burn out. When he arrived home from the projecting that day around six thirty, Sesshoumaru had only to study for an AP Government test, and begin memorization of his speech on the true story of St. George. Pacing in his room, and reading off of note cards Sesshoumaru's mind drifted from the true or false adventures of the famed saint to the self-prescribed demon Kagewaki Kagura.  
  
'It's funny; Kagura seemed different when her brother wasn't around. Kagura was alive and emotionally there, and not dead. She normally seems like a shade around Naraku.' Sesshoumaru shook these distracting thoughts out of his head and continued to memorize the speech. Mrs. Inuyokai silently opened the door and asked her step-son,  
  
"Are you coming down for dinner tonight?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at his stepmother, meeting her eyes he said, almost smiling,  
  
"I think I will tonight. Be down in a minute." Mrs. Inuyokai smiled, and closed Sesshoumaru's door, bidding him goodbye.  
  
For the first time in many years, Naraku didn't feel pressured to finish a project at the last minute, and he found time to manipulate his parents out of the house for the upcoming Friday party. This was particularly easy to achieve, since they were more concerned with Kagura's skipping incident than Naraku's scheming, and at school the next day Naraku confirmed to his friend Itsumo that the party would occur. By third period, all of the senior class and some of the juniors received the latest news.  
  
The egg drop also went historically well for any project involving Naraku, despite the egg hitting Mr. Daimyoske on its way down. Relieved by one less project and confident about his performance on the AP Government Test, the only thing Sesshoumaru had left to worry about was Naraku's shindig.  
  
However, things did not seem so sunny for Kagura. Her skipping warranted her seven vengeful teachers and a testy Assistant Principle. On top of the new tragedy, Kagura despised her brother's parties. She painfully watched him con her parents into leaving the house and taking Kanna to Grandmother's for the weekend, leaving plenty of time for clean up. As kegs and coolers of illegal alcoholic beverages arrived, Kagura glared at them and stalked upstairs, taking necessary refuge for the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled up the elegant brick house around 7:40 P.M. accompanying him was Inuyasha, his best friend Miroku and their respective dates Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't believe I let you talk me into coming! My mom is going to kill me if she finds out where I am!" Kagome complained shrilly.  
  
"Kagome, its not a big deal. Just say you were studying or going to track thing." Inuyasha reasoned, not exactly listening to his supposed significant other.  
  
"Easy for you to say! My mom is not as dense as yours Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Setting off Inuyasha's fiery temper, a bitter and loud argument began betwixt the two. Miroku and Sango were so engrossed in each other that little fazed them. As they kissed deeply in the back seat, Sesshoumaru found himself in hell. Shutting his eyes, Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply and snapped,  
  
"Alright, out of the car! Inuyasha shut up your date." Kagome looked sorely offended and Inuyasha smirked, having won the battle. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to the making out couple, "Miroku...." Sesshoumaru said irritably, then he stated loudly, "Lover boy! Out of the car, there will be plenty of time for that later. "Doing as he was told, Miroku exited the car with his arms around Sango's waist. Now, Sesshoumaru himself got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door and noticed it ajar. Cautiously pushing it open, he fell into an unfamiliar world. Music blared, and drinks were being passed around freely. Inuyasha and his friends had begun circulating and were immersed in this strange new world. However, Sesshoumaru was not alone in this silent discomfort, he could not see but Kagura observed him from the door. A ghost of a smile shimmered on her face for a moment and Kagura disappeared into her room while Sesshoumaru strode boldly toward the living room praying for the best.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Rissi's Ramblings-  
  
'ello! How is everyone doing? This chapter has been really, really difficult to write and put together! I hope it satisfies. I appreciated all of your reviews, you guys are really too kind. One can only hope this chapter is good enough to get the same reception.  
  
Zero27- Thank you, I believe one of my friends who read it called it 'pathetic teen drama'. Hehe. Thanks for the suggestion, and as always, enjoy this chapter !  
  
Iyazoi-I don't know, they'd have to be pretty dense tho....Sesshoumaru scared me too, I think I went overboard on him last chapter. What a silly writer I am! Here is your update, enjoy!  
  
Migele-Thanks, and I aint sayin a word! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chibi horsewoman- LOL, she should, shouldn't she. I'll make sure to take that in for later chapters, and it's ok if you forgot to review. In fact, I even missed your presence.  
  
Kagura37-Yes, poor Kagura. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light- Thanks, so do I, and as I said, I think as an author I went overboard on that ;; And now that I've gotten past those three I can actually write social interaction! Yay!  
  
DemonFireGirlHotaru: Wooot, that's a mouthful of a name! Thanks, but it really isn't that much blushes Kikyo is more of a.... personal creation based on some biach I totally hate in my school. She graduated but it doesn't matter. Don't worry those two will meet hehe.  
  
Ciao, and thanks for reviewing! 


	5. The Party Part One

Deviant Variations  
  
(To overly sensitive people, this MAY contain otherwise offensive materiel so don't sue me!)  
  
Chapter Five: The Party (Part One)  
  
"Hey man! You showed up!" Naraku said with unmistakable drunk exuberance to Sesshoumaru, who felt a little more than out of place. "Itsumo and I here had a bet going," Naraku added then turned to his distracted friend.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I know. I lost." Itsumo admitted then diverted his attention back to a longhaired dirty blonde, named Otohori Mariko.  
  
"She's the only one crazy enough to go out with him. Heh. "Naraku commented, and walked to Sesshoumaru saying, "This, my friend, is what you missed out on all these years. It's a shame, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure." Sesshoumaru responded doubtfully and wondered how such an event could be called fun.  
  
"Don't be so dry, just let loose and you'll see why it's the favored activity of America's corrupt youth." Naraku said with a smirk, knowing this agitated the overachieving Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru merely nodded, looking for a way out of this catastrophe.  
  
Kikyo was in her element, the center of a large group of people who all, in this growing stupor, worshiped her. Little could draw her away from this adoration, except Sesshoumaru's face. She smiled broadly and ran up to Sesshoumaru, giving him a welcoming hug.  
  
"You came! My offer still stands you know." Kikyo said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I've had quite enough of those for this week." Sesshoumaru retorted, and escaped under the pretense of getting a drink.  
  
"I told you Naraku, he wouldn't be dull." Kikyo said with a grin as she poked his chest with her index finger. Naraku grabbed her hand, kissing Kikyo full on the mouth,  
  
"Maybe so Babe, but you never know the night is young." Naraku half- admitted, smiling to Kikyo.  
  
"Indeed it is." Kikyo added with a wink, and slinked off to find Sesshoumaru, heavy matters on her mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru sought to find his tagalongs and escape the alcohol and pot- ridden suburban castle. This however, proved difficult, grabbing a Pepsi from the cooler Sesshoumaru popped the tab and sipped it.  
  
"A new guy, huh?" A cocky voice asked knowingly, Sesshoumaru turned abruptly and saw Koga with the beginnings of a drunken smile.  
  
"It's that obvious, eh?" Sesshoumaru inquired, amused by the underclassman's boldness.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what all the first timers do, especially the ones who were pestered into coming." Koga replied, and walked away,  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Sesshoumaru said to the air, and continued his search.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand was fonder of life in the so-called fast lane and felt at home in this environment. He had lost track of Kagome and determined that she was hiding in any available wall space. Coming across a table littered with empty cans and cups, a student who Inuyasha knew only by face handed him a drink and offered him the chance to share a joint with him. Accepting the drink, but not the joint, Inuyasha continued to look for his date concerned for her already unstable condition.  
  
Miroku and Sango didn't notice much of their surroundings. In perpetual heat, Miroku grabbed two drinks for Sango and himself. He handed Sango the blue plastic cup,  
  
"Miroku," Sango giggled, "We're underage." Miroku grinned charmingly and shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"So are they." He pointed out, kissing Sango on the cheek. Sango laughed again and asked,  
  
"And that makes it OK?" Turning Sango around to face him, Miroku gave her the sincere yet stern Humphrey Bogart look in mock seriousness and said smugly,  
  
"Of course it does, because in the end the concern one little girl doesn't amount to a hill of beans in this world." Sango smiled, taking a sip of the beverage, and said flirtatiously,  
  
"You talk too much Miroku." Sango smiled coquettishly and kissed him full on the mouth. Miroku frowned as Sango pulled away.  
  
"What would you have me do?" Miroku asked, pretending to be confused. Sango again kissed Miroku, pulling herself against his chest. Sango again stepped out of the deep kiss and grinned. She playfully laid her lips upon Miroku's neck and said onto it,  
  
"I would have you kiss me." Suddenly, Sango's legs were pulled from under her and she rested in the cradle of Miroku's strong arms.  
  
"Anything you want milady." Miroku teased. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sango kissed Miroku again as he carried her to a non-descript closet. The drinks were forgotten, the contents of the blue plastic cups creating a scattered puddle across the hardwood floor.  
  
"Inuyasha! There you are! Find your friends, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru said, with no intention of being disobeyed or ignored.  
  
"Hell no! I'm having a fucking good time!" Inuyasha exclaimed above the music.  
  
"I said we're leaving! Unless you want to walk home!" Sesshoumaru explained angrily, feeling more than anxious to escape.  
  
"Fuck you!" Inuyasha hollered, and walked away as he saw a familiar girl dancing on the coffee table, "Sesshoumaru, does that look like Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know! If it is get her down there and meet me at the car." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Fuck no! I just told you I wasn't leaving! Are you deaf!" Inuyasha yelled, beating his way to get a front seat near Kagome's flagrant table dance. Sesshoumaru followed him and explained loudly,  
  
"If I don't leave soon I will be! I won't ask you again! Now get your stupid girlfriend down from that table, I'll find Miroku and his date."  
  
"Good luck finding them." Inuyasha added, and watched his girlfriend with interest.  
  
"I am not joking Inuyasha! You make it out to the car in five minutes or you find your own ride home." Sesshoumaru stated matter-of–factly. Catching sight of Kikyo, Sesshoumaru quickly cleared the area.  
  
"Are you sure that's Sesshoumaru, Kikyo?" Kiku asked, pointing at the lean black haired man. "I mean, you can't see his face." She observed. Kikyo smiled drunkenly and said indulgently,  
  
"I know its him. Who else has that luscious black hair?" Kiku looked at the black haired man, and shrugged her shoulders, seeing several other men who cared about their hair.  
  
"Umm...Kikyo.... quite a few people have black hair here. For all you know it could be a girl, or worse, Sesshoumaru's little brother, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inu—whatever his name is--wouldn't dare come to a senior party. You're such a ditz." Kikyo responded laughing and added, "Well see you girls later. I've got an offer to keep up." Kikyo sauntered away to her desired, black-haired man. Mariko, who had just arrived from the punch table, came up beside Kiku and asked,  
  
"Why is she going to see Inuyasha? I know she's in heat for Sesshoumaru, but going for his little brother is low." Kiku turned to Mariko in horror and asked, panicking,  
  
"Are you sure that's Inuyasha and NOT Sesshoumaru?" Mariko nodded, saying confidently,  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is somewhere upstairs. He's apparently looking for someone."  
  
"We HAVE to tell Kikyo! She's so drunk she won't know the difference, and Inuyasha is such a perv he won't mind! I mean, Inuyasha is seeing Kikyo's sister, Kagome." The two girls stood and watched as Kikyo drew Inuyasha away from Kagome's table dance and onto the warm cedar deck.  
  
"Or we could let her continue...." Mariko suggested. Kiku nodded in agreement and walked to the punch table. Downing a shot of a very dangerous punch spiked with tequila, Kiku said,  
  
"This is going to get interesting." Kiku stated. Mariko nodded, and searched for Itsumo, leaving Kiku to herself.  
  
Kikyo legs were straddled on Inuyasha's abdomen; she still hadn't noticed that he wasn't Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha seemed to have some shame and protested,  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Inuyasha asked, not too concerned that the infamous Higurashi Kikyo was holding him hostage between her thighs.  
  
"You're funny." Kikyo commented breathily and rested her well-toned and formed body against Inuyasha's chest. Attacking his dark hair with her notoriously smooth hands, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha full on the mouth, parting his lips. "You know who I am Sesshoumaru. I'm just repaying you for coming tonight." Kikyo murmured into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Wait a second! I'm not—"Inuyasha began to plead then contributed in the lust filled kiss as Kikyo led Inuyasha's hands underneath her flimsy pink skirt. Furiously blushing, Inuyasha with eyes wide open to the night's possibilities let Kikyo lead the rest of the encounter on the deck chair.  
  
Jiggling doorknobs was an awkward activity for Sesshoumaru, who was generally opposed the "kiss and tell" media. However, desperate time called for very desperate measures. Treading softly in the upstairs level, Sesshoumaru peered into the various rooms finding most of them empty. Jiggling the doorknob in the third room, Sesshoumaru heard the faint rustling of sheets. Suspicions fully aroused, Sesshoumaru began opening the door very slowly. Preparing for the absolute worst, and taking a deep breath Sesshoumaru flung the door open. Not two, but one sat in the room.  
  
Kagura sat on her full size bed with a silvery blue laptop sitting on her crossed knees. Hair unbound dusted Kagura's shoulders, and was pulled partially back by black headphones that rounded the back of her head. Spare strands spilled onto Kagura's face, and the tinted screen illuminated her orange eyes softly. She heard the door rush open, inviting a cold breeze that could not be saved by Kagura's simple white tank. Lifting her eyes from the screen, Kagura's gaze met Sesshoumaru's; like a tomb silence fell upon the multi-toned blue room.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Sesshoumaru barked out of nervous habit. Kagura's eyes bore into Sesshoumaru like a thousand daggers. Removing the headphones, Sesshoumaru could hear an underground rock song with folk implosions faintly in the background.  
  
"I live here. What are you doing here?" Kagura asked in return, bemused by the drawn out look of shock on the senior's face. To Sesshoumaru's surprise Kagura smirked and said, "Whoever you're looking for, you are wasting your time."  
  
"Huh? How would you know?" Sesshoumaru demanded, stepping into the room.  
  
"Bylaws." Kagura responded simply, covering her ears with the headphones. Sesshoumaru sent a confused glance to Kagura, and hollered above the music in the party and on Kagura's head.  
  
"What? What bylaws?" Sesshoumaru asked, being drawn further into the room. Kagura heavily sighed and removed the headphones again.  
  
"The bylaws of this situation. No one allowed upstairs during general party hours." Kagura said irritably.  
  
"Oh. Someone could have slipped past you though." Sesshoumaru offered, feeling the tension build between them.  
  
"Not likely." Kagura retorted dully, she also aware of the aura's that mixed between Sesshoumaru and herself in the room. "And before you ask and we have this long conversation. The reason I know is because around the house we have security camera's set up. Dad is a very safe guy. I hacked into the system and monitor the goings on." Kagura added, cutting Sesshoumaru off.  
  
"Seriously?" Sesshoumaru anxiously inquired. Kagura groaned and turned the laptop to face Sesshoumaru. Sitting on the bed to get a better look, Sesshoumaru traced the plasma screen with his eyes. Kagura eyed Sesshoumaru warily, she gulped nervously while hearing his breathing, steady and slow. "Impressive." Sesshoumaru said and requested, "Is it alright if I look at some of the recordings and find my tag-a-longs." Kagura shrugged her shoulders and scooted farther to right on the bed.  
  
"Go right ahead, but I have to remain in control of the system...another bylaw." Kagura stated, pointing to the spot on the bed next to her. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura for a moment, and asked,  
  
"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Glaring at him, Kagura explained sternly,  
  
"Do you want to find those people are not? Now sit down before I change my mind."  
  
"Alright." Sesshoumaru nodded, and sat delicately on the left edge of the bed observing Kagura's adept computing skills.  
  
"So, when did you arrive?" Kagura asked, putting her cursor in the search box.  
  
"Around 7:38-7:40." Sesshoumaru watched the process as Kagura entered the time into the search box. Six boxes popped up, a box for each camera location.  
  
"So there you are," Kagura said pointing to the video box where Sesshoumaru's image stood, "Do you have any idea where your tag-a-longs went?" In order to see better, Sesshoumaru was forced to move onto the bed.  
  
"Not really, I went to the punch table had an encounter with Naraku and Itsumo, then Kikyo came along. I left shortly after to find my brother's friend and his date." Kagura scooted over to the right and inquired,  
  
"Are they in heat?" Sesshoumaru glanced over to Kagura, who smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. Chances are they went to some beverage center to make an appearance, and then stole to the nearest closet. "  
  
"OK, that sounds feasible. How many closets do you have in this house?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura quickly, then back to the screen.  
  
"Ten, I think. Pantry, Coat Closets, Utility Room, and you can't discount bathrooms."  
  
"In other words, we have quite a few places to check." Kagura nodded, and then asked,  
  
"Do you have any other information besides they were in heat?" Sesshoumaru looked about the room and responded,  
  
"Yeah, I have their names. Housi Miroku and Taji-ya Sango."  
  
"Miroku's a lacrosse player, isn't he?" Kagura questioned aloud, then commented dryly,  
  
"Well, it doesn't help much, but it's a start." Flipping through more images, Kagura located the cameras closest to the watering holes.  
  
"Ahhh, there, by the keg. Zoom in." Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagura zoomed in, and sure enough Sango and Miroku were several feet away. "Just play it from here." Doing so, Sesshoumaru and Kagura saw Miroku carry Sango into one of the many coat closets.  
  
"There's your couple. God Speed." Kagura said with an amused grin. Rising from the bed, Sesshoumaru noticed the aged desktop and said as an afterthought,  
  
"Why do you have a laptop and a desktop?" Kagura grinned wryly and leaned back against the blue wall.  
  
"That's a funny story." She said simply.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." Sesshoumaru reasoned, heading to the door.  
  
"A while back, I got this great computer for my sixteenth birthday, since I didn't need a car. It's not hard to figure that Naraku kills anything that is held in his charge, and so came the death of his system; the one he got for his seventeenth year."  
  
"What does Naraku killing a computer have to do with your system?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused by the wandering story.  
  
"If you just listen you'll find out! Anyway, one day when I was at school and Naraku was legally skipping he apparently lifted the system from my desk and gave me his broken computer. He had a note attached, it said,  
  
Kagura, knew you were good with fixing things. Am holding computer hostage until you fix mine. Naraku  
  
It turned out that he had broken his computer beyond repair and when I demanded my computers return he blatantly told me,  
  
'Go fuck yourself. You failed your mission and now your computer is mine.' Since mom and dad don't exactly want to know what myself or Naraku do in our spare time they weren't told of a computer-jacking." After Kagura had imparted her story, Sesshoumaru was in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious. Your parents didn't care that Naraku stole your computer. I almost pity you." Kagura shrugged her shoulders, and then revealed her hidden smile,  
  
"I repaid my brothers offense by using the computer he gave me to hack into his bank account and withdrew the money to pay for my laptop. About 800 dollars up front." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"That's pretty good." Kagura met Sesshoumaru's eyes, and Sesshoumaru saw them express happiness, something he thought was entirely foreign to her.  
  
"What about these bylaws you speak of?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning away from the door.  
  
"You mean whose scamming who?" Kagura remarked, then added, "Pretty much as long as I delete the events of the parties he holds, Naraku won't inform my parents of hacking into his college fund and the camera system."  
  
"Ahhh. Makes sense." Sesshoumaru said and opened his mouth again to speak, stopping at the door. His hand graced the knob, but he did not turn it. Looking back at Kagura, Sesshoumaru spoke hesitantly, "Listen, I'm sorry if I intruded on you tonight." Noting the fact that Kagura was only in a white tank and boy short panties.  
  
"It's not a big deal. You're not a creep or anything like that." Kagura added, with a smile and a blush.  
  
"One more thing is their such a political group as an atomic communist or is that a myth that was doted on you?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his hand from the doorknob. Kagura inhaled deeply and explained,  
  
"There is no such thing as an atomic communist; it's a joke from Daria. Somehow I received the name my freshman year and it stuck." Kagura's eyes had turned sad, but relieved at the same time.  
  
"Just wondering. Thanks for your help." Sesshoumaru stated and walked out of the room. He looked back to the door once. The image of Kagura's loner ways was blown to this new vibrant, intelligent, and softer Kagura. In a matter of forty-five minutes Kagura was no longer Naraku's kid-sister, but a person all her own.  
  
The end of Chapter 5  
  
Rissi's Ramblings: You gotta love cliffhangers! I thought all my dedicated reviewers might like this cliff. This chapter was a lot of hard work and effort to get it as seamless as such an occasion should be. Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Relics: Thanks for your praise, and can I have one of those plushies? I wants one!  
  
Tuthafaerie: Heh, you think that's funny too...Thanks and enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Kagome Goddess of Light: I hope you enjoyed their conversation in this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and Naraku well he is a fun character to write. Along with Kikyo. Thanks.  
  
Lord Marix: Thanks  
  
Migele: Enjoy this encounter, its odd, uncomfortable and entirely amusing if you ask me. I also think Sesshoumaru is safe from Kikyo....Heh.... Thanks!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: Of all the things I expected a good reaction from, I did not expect Easy Mac to be one of them...I hope your desire to see Naraku in pain was well deposited in this chapter. But their will be more so don't worry about it...  
  
Zero27: I am going to make a lil' shout out to this girl. You never fail to miss a review, and you are a great person to bounce ideas off of, and in general talk to. So I've given you some Miroku/ Sango fluff and I promise more in this next chapter.  
  
Iyazoi: You may have missed something in the Sesshoumaru party dealie...but that's really alright. On Sango and Miroku I'm skipping the stupid games they play and just getting to the point that most viewers of the TV show have waited for.  
  
And thought she hasn't been around, Ameko No Mori has been really busy and honest to God trying to get a review through.  
  
Ciao! 


	6. The party Part Two

This Chapter is written in memory to the acting legend Marlon Brando who died this day (07/02). He was born on April 3, 1924.  
  
Deviant Variations:  
  
(This also may contain offensive materiel, so read at your own risk, and if you are offended DON'T sue me, I can't afford it)  
  
Chapter Six: The Party (Part Two)  
  
Some couples cover their differences in the realm of closet-hood, or the action of indiscreet corner affection in steamy, sensual silence. Miroku and Sango, on the contrary reaffirmed their young relationship in such situations. Sango felt the cold plaster of the closet wall through the thin materiel of her black shirt. However, this dreary, ordinary plaster was greatly enhanced by the opposing warmth of Miroku's toned chest that rested comfortably on Sango's front.  
  
Miroku had released Sango from the cradle, which he once held her in, depositing her gently on folding stool. Kneeling on the ground before her, Miroku relished in the tension that built within Sango as he, in a fairy like motion, drew his fingers across Sango's arm. Miroku gently smiled, and approached Sango. Inch by inch, and moving tortuously slow, cupping Sango's face in his hands Miroku set his lips centimeters away from hers. Teasingly, he breathed upon Sango's face. Every nerve in Sango's face tingled with warmth, as Miroku began kissing her softly. Sango, seeking to deepen the innocent kiss entangled her fingers in Miroku's soft hair. Suddenly, as Sango made an attempt to part Miroku's lips, he pulled away and said in a low voice,  
  
"Ah ah, I believe we left our drinks outside. I wouldn't want to waste all that nice beer." Miroku smiled knowingly, as he turned to leave the closet and felt a tug on his untucked shirt. He turned and met Sango's eyes, masking his emotion. "No drinks? OK." Nearing Sango again, he heard her whisper hoarsely,  
  
"Kiss me you bastard." Grinning, Miroku lifted the unsuspecting Sango from her seat and placed his hands neatly underneath her blue jean skirt. Wrapping her legs around Miroku's pelvis they began their kiss again.  
  
In his search for the two lovers, Sesshoumaru had acquired himself a guardian angel. Kagura observed from her laptop Sesshoumaru's cautioned approach to the closet. By nature, Sesshoumaru was a very private man and intruding on two people physical relationship went far beyond his normal inhibitions. With amused eyes, Kagura turned from the normal imaging system to infrared, or heat sensitive. Suddenly, she felt great pity for Sesshoumaru, noting the steamy red shade that escaped from two extremely horny figures in said closet.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before the warm colored closet door, preparing himself for whatever lay behind it. His hand extended, Sesshoumaru slowly sought the door handle. Stopping inches before it, all Sesshoumaru had to do was grip the handle and turn it. Sesshoumaru had nearly completed the action of clasping his hand around, when in rebuff to his intrusion an impact from the opposite side of the door, much like a head making contact with heavy oak. Swiftly and silently Sesshoumaru backed away, loosing all gained courage. Deciding to find his little brother before interrupting Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru walked away from the closet and Kagura laughed heartily and with amusement at the senior's reaction.  
  
At this point, Sesshoumaru felt that the party atmosphere was cliché to everything else he had seen on TV. Couples, without shame, shoved tongues into their partner's throat and together created a noise reminiscent of making macaroni and cheese. The bottom level of the house was a sewer compared to the immaculate upstairs, and there was even a pyramid of empty beer cans adorning a fine table. Sesshoumaru saw a prostate Kagome draped carelessly across the leather couch accompanied by several cans and shot glasses, he suppressed a chuckle and then sought to find Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru found Naraku and several other less reputable companions inside a bathroom, sharing the almighty joint in a moment of fellowship. He could discern Naraku's relaxed and stoned voice among the rest of the rabble and over the fans used to ventilate the bathroom. Naraku rose as Sesshoumaru rapped his knuckles on the door and opened it half way to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're joinin' us man! That's great!" Naraku exclaimed, and embraced Sesshoumaru, who coughed.  
  
"No, I'm not. I had a question. Can I see you outside of there?" Sesshoumaru asked, pointing two the clouded room.  
  
"Damn, don't you ever have a little fun? You would've fucking thought that you could loosen up, stiff bastard!" Naraku complained walking out of the room and into the less foggy hallway. "This better be good!"  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru inquired sharply, not wishing to spend more time with Naraku than he had already.  
  
"Who?" Naraku asked, nearly loosing his equilibrium. Now, using a hand to support himself Naraku leaned partially against the wall.  
  
"My brother!" Sesshoumaru barked angrily. Naraku still looked confused.  
  
"Your brother, what's he doin here?" Sesshoumaru could not hold his temper against Naraku's drugged idiocy and ranted,  
  
"It doesn't matter WHAT he is doing here just tell me where in this hell-hole he is!" Naraku was taken aback by this and gripped the wall tighter.  
  
"Calm down man.... who are we talking about anyway?" Sesshoumaru slammed his fists to the wall and pronounced bitterly.  
  
"Inuyasha! My little brother."  
  
"Dude, I'm not Inuyasha, that's your little brother. You're very confused, man." Again, rage rebuilt in Sesshoumaru and he asked approaching Naraku angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, or basically my brother is somewhere in this home of yours? Do you have any idea that may have by some chance formed in your head as to his location!" Naraku looked very lost, and was also slightly amused at Sesshoumaru's anger problem. "Where is Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru asked again. Naraku shrugged his shoulders and said,  
  
"Man, I don't know!" Naraku strolled back into the bathroom and Sesshoumaru stormed away, wishing to breath clean air again.  
  
Sesshoumaru roughly shoved a drunken body out of the once fine Italian Leather armchair, taking the seat himself. His nose upturned at the whole situation, Sesshoumaru felt sorry for Kagura, who would probably end up cleaning the house up. His eye caught a marble table, eloquent in shape and appearance framing an artful stain-glass window. On the very expensive, but tasteful table the remains of an elegant vase splayed across the jade surface. Sesshoumaru cringed at the ruined pottery for a moment and let his eyes wander to other parts of the ground floor. Just beyond a very large set of windows with classy iron framed square panels, Sesshoumaru saw the outline of a deep black hair tossed non-chalaantly back.  
  
'Inuyasha has black hair.' He thought, desperate to get out of the pot-infested hellhole, Sesshoumaru hastened to the glass doors and opened them. Yet the sight he was to behold Sesshoumaru could have never been prepared to see.  
  
"Kikyo! Inuyasha! What in the seven hells are you doing!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, his mouth opened wide in shock and utter disbelief. Kikyo halted her conquest of Inuyasha, and looked up the source of the voice. She then looked back down at the boy beneath her thighs.  
  
"Oh Shit! You aren't Sesshoumaru are you!" Kikyo demanded, paling at what she knew to be true. Inuyasha blushed awkwardly and said in a wavered, boyish dialect,  
  
"Umm...no.... I'm.—"However, he was cut off by Kikyo, who in extreme bitterness responded,  
  
"Yes, you are Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother. I am the biggest fucking idiot." Sesshoumaru looked between the two with mixed feelings,  
  
'On one hand, that could've been me and I am glad Inuyasha was able to have this experience, but if Naraku or Kagome finds out neither of them will hesitate to slowly and painfully kill my half-brother.' Sesshoumaru rationalized and added,  
  
"This is odd..." Sesshoumaru simply stated, still in a minor stage of shock.  
  
"That's all you have to say!" Kikyo demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at Sesshoumaru, "That ugly bastard seduced me!" she added in her own defense.  
  
"From your positions, I find the situations entirely different." Sesshoumaru mocked, noting the intimate position the two shared, Kikyo being on top.  
  
"You made your point." Kikyo admitted, and removed her legs from Inuyasha's abdomen, thumping the junior sharply on the head. "I however, was drunk and didn't know any better. He could have refused me!" Kikyo pleaded almost hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, like I was gonna!" Inuyasha stated angrily, glaring at Kikyo, "no one sane would mind making out with you!" Sesshoumaru looked to Kikyo, who grew crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"I can't believe it. You whore bag! You just called me a fucking slut!" Kikyo yelled above the roar of the music.  
  
"You fucking threw yourself at me!" Inuyasha retorted very loudly, firmly rising from the chair, and adjusting his pants.  
  
"I thought you were Sess..." Kikyo began, but stopped speaking when Naraku walked out from the bathroom, unhappy that he was forced to leave the circle.  
  
"What in fucking god's name is going on here!" Naraku hollered. Before Sesshoumaru could say a word Kikyo plastered herself onto Naraku,  
"I was sitting here on the deck chair, looking at the stars and that creep, "Kikyo dramatically explained while pointing to Inuyasha, "started making out with me!" Inuyasha looked utterly dumfounded as Naraku, who in a state of fury threatened,  
  
"You fucking touched my girl!" I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru urgently spoke on his brother's behalf, stepping in front of Inuyasha,  
  
"Naraku, calm down, he's not worth it." Naraku eyed Sesshoumaru and offered bitterly,  
  
"You're just saying that because he's your brother." Sesshoumaru was still determined to save his half-brother despite his inner-desire to see Inuyasha turned into a harmless ball of flesh.  
  
"No, believe me, I would love to see you kill him, but he's essentially harmless to you." Sesshoumaru stated, attempting to dig Inuyasha out of the grave.  
  
"Explain Academic. Why is some punk ass Junior forcing himself on my girlfriend harmless?" Naraku demanded, a fist clenched in Sesshoumaru's direction.  
  
"It's very simple. Kikyo never dates guys who are younger than her." Sesshoumaru said unconvincingly, thinking on his tail was something entirely new to the overly organized Senior and Valedictorian. Naraku nodded, somewhat calmed, until Inuyasha in his futile defense stated,  
  
"Well, one thing clear. It ain't my fault here. Your girlfriend decided that she wanted to make out with Sesshoumaru and seduced me thinkin' it was him." Naraku looked more irate and demanded silently from Kikyo a comment. Kikyo was no saint, but she knew the precepts of honor, and admitted her crime.  
  
In a reaction that was decidedly normal; Naraku lifted Sesshoumaru's body from the ground, and slammed it roughly against the wooden, ivy-clad lattice.  
  
"You bastard! You lied to me!" Naraku screamed, spitting slightly on Sesshoumaru's face. While glaring at his younger brother and lusty Kikyo, sending them subliminal messages to jump off a bridge Sesshoumaru pleaded in his defense adopting the modern slang,  
  
"Even if she would have approached me I would have stated far away from her. You think I am stupid enough to dick with you or your girl?" Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru, but did not let him down. However, his eyes rolled oddly backwards and Naraku took one deep, labored breath before collapsing onto the deck. His head made contact with a thud and bounced slightly on the stained deck's paneling. Sesshoumaru prayed to whatever deity was up in the sky for salvation from injury.  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Kikyo commanded, "Before he wakes up get out of here!" She pushed both brothers through the opened French doors, and reassured them, "Chances are he won't remember anything."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I just am!" Kikyo responded bitterly, and led them through the large home to the elegant doors.  
  
"Hold on! Where are Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Somewhere in that closet." Sesshoumaru stated, pointing to the small coat closet on the left, "and I'm not getting them." Inuyasha dared to venture near the small closet but also felt unable to complete the task. Kikyo rolled her eyes at the reactions of the brothers and marched toward the closet door saying loudly while hurling it open,  
  
"My God! Men are such babies. Hey, lovebirds party's over." Miroku and Sango parted lips, while the disentangled their bodies from one another. Sango looked from the closet as Miroku helped her onto the stool. She flushed a dark red hue, and rearranged the short blue jean skirt. Miroku likewise adjusted his pants. Kikyo glared at them both and asked, "Having fun?" Both parties failed to comment on the inquiry and shuffled awkwardly out of the party with Inuyasha , Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kikyo saw them off and away, amazed at the nights happenings.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a reflective drive home, hoping that his thoughts would cover all the images he saw tonight. In the end, his mind was drawn to Kagura. How she assisted him and at the same time trusted him. This sister of Naraku's was not just a sophomore he would leave behind after graduation; she was a face that he would hold in memory.  
  
Kagura, as Sesshoumaru predicted was left with the clean up, and tending of her brothers newly acquired head wounds. She was a typical Cinderella, with a twist of vehement loathing and bitterness. She roughly dragged her brother in bed, after shooing all the remaining loiterers out of the home and commenced with the intense job of erasing all signs of the party.  
  
"Yet another dull weekend passes in the life of Kagura Kagewaki." She said aloud, and attempted to ventilate the front bathroom evicting it of Marijuana's scent. After conquering that task, Kagura set about picking up the empty cans, and paused for a moment, bent on one knee with her hand clasped about a crushed can. 'Hmm, I could definitely get used to Sesshoumaru being around to interrogate me, it was a fresh change from silence.' Kagura thought in good humor and continued her work.  
  
End of Chapter 6:  
  
YEAAAAH! I FINISHED THE FUCKING CHAPTER! Ahhh, so sorry, this one was hell to pull off. My story and muse went through a midlife crisis, thereby disabling me to actually write this chapter. Hopefully you all will review it despite that.  
  
Kagura37: Danke! And I don't really consider the group OOC, just updated from their feudal personalities. For Sesshoumaru and Kagura, their personalities were modern from the start of the TV show.  
  
HSSU: Computer screens have paper to them ( Is in shock). Thanks for the flattery (winks).  
  
Miharu210: Much appreciated!  
  
Zero27: Thanks so much! I'm glad it lived up to your expectations. And the fluff in this chapter should make you feel rather good too. Yeah don't stop that heinous behavior, I need some base for reality in this fiction.  
  
KGOL: You are the second official acronym! He is a hoot to write! Sorry this one took so long.....  
  
Jilli-chan: Danke!  
  
Tuthafaerie: Sorry about the mild delay ;;. That was the point make everyone else loose themselves in the moment and have one or two people well grounded.  
  
Relics: Umm...thanks.....(calms plushie down)  
  
Migele: Hojo...I forgot all about Hojo!!!!!! !OMG, what am I going to do! And that is IF Kagome finds out.  
  
Chibihorsewoman: I'll take your word for that one. I Hope for more positive responses. They really make my day (hugs) thanks so much!  
  
Wow! That was a lot of reviews, and I didn't even include the lovely Ameko No Mori who is getting up to reviewing she says. Hehehe.  
  
Ciao! 


	7. The Aftermath vs Something Better

Deviant Variations: Chapter Seven

The Aftermath vs. Something Better

Despite it's morbid suggestions, life with a sedated Naraku was far more attractive to Kagura then the excited and enthusiastic version of her brother.

"He should get more concussions," Kagura humorously noted, while she deleted the different epicurean scenes of lustful teenage splendor. This weekend routine was amusing for her, if Kagura had actually kept the evidence of her brother and his many friends stupidity she had enough blackmail to last her a millennium.

After she hummed a few bars of "Teenage Wasteland", Kagura sought to find "Jane Eyre", a book she had recently begun reading. In mid-pursuit of the novel written by Charlotte Bronte, Kagura suddenly paused in her kneeling position and gazed speculatively at the doorframe Sesshoumaru had left not too long ago.

"Mr. Rochester," Kagura stated to the air above her, laughing at the inside joke she now shared with it. Rising from the kneeling position, Kagura continued to pace about the room, and found the book she sought buried beneath a pile of clothes that had been lying on top of it for at least two days. After frowning at the smell "Jane Eyre" had acquired, Kagura placed her self on the bed and opened the book happily, ready to be immersed in the fictitious world where she could have her own Mr. Rochester. Unfortunately, this desirable reverie was broken when Naraku suddenly awoke, bolted from his room to the toilet, and loudly wretched in the porcelain throne. Kagura merely sighed at the common event, and returned to the book.

"Kagura, quit reading!" The large, blimp like English teacher, best described as a walking Manatee reprimanded, noticing Kagura's blatant disregard for her class. Kagura lifted her eyes from Jane Eyre, and shut the book, not apologizing for the crime. Miss Makato harrumphed Kagura's disrespect and continued her senseless rambling.

At her desk, the slightly glossy cover of Jane Eyre continued to tempt Kagura's wandering eyes. She hated this class with a passion unheard of by even pagan gods.

'Fifteen minutes,' Kagura thought hopefully, looking at the white clock. She had spaced out when papers were passed back by rows, each one explaining the final project. Kagura scanned the sheet of paper, hating the project for its infantile nature.

"This project, which will be your final instead of a test is expected to be creative and artistic...." Kagura fazed out again, the project being in essence, very simple and childish. She remained in this state until Miss Makato's unnaturally deep voice recalled her, "Kagura, is their something you would like to add to this project."

"Only some depth." She retorted to herself, quite annoyed with the walking manatee.

"Excuse me Miss Kagewaki, did I hear you correctly?" Miss Makato demanded, unsure of what she just heard. Kagura shrugged her shoulders,

"Perhaps." Kagura simply answered, and returned to her scrutinizing of the paper. Miss Makato took comfort in the thought of signing Kagura a detention, and continued her feudal lecture.

Sesshoumaru had more to stress about than what Naraku would potentially do to him in the hallway, the egg drop, which landed on Mr. Daimyoske's head was to be the paper returned today. The egg had not broken, despite landing on the teacher's head, but otherwise the offense may render Sesshoumaru and Naraku a grade less than deserved.

"Yo Sess, what's up?" Naraku greeted him in the physics room. Sesshoumaru nearly jumped out of his skin before replying bitterly,

"I'm horribly stressed." Naraku grinned his usual drunken sneer, and asked,

"Don't you ever have a good day?"

"Occasionally, but today there is no reason to, you dropped the egg on his head." Sesshoumaru stated angrily, closing his physics book to emphasize his point.

"Mr. Daimyoske's a cool guy, he won't hold that against you." Naraku attempted to reason, partially amused by Sesshoumaru's nervous tendencies,

"Of course not, I didn't drop the egg on his head." Sesshoumaru pointed out, not amused by the laid-back attitude of Naraku.

"Jesus! Sesshoumaru, it was just a simple project, lighten up." Naraku exclaimed, walking away from the over stressed Sesshoumaru.

"Class, Class! Take your seats! Today comes the much awaited egg-drop grades." Mr. Daimyoske explained as the bell rang. "Overall I was impressed, and glad that the ingenuity of Mr. Inuyokai's design didn't leave my hair greasy for the whole day." He finished, cracking at the previous Friday's events. Sesshoumaru lowered his head in embarrassment, and Naraku grinned at his work. Ironically, Mr. Daimyoske had a minor buzz cut and it could not be considered as hair; it was rather more like fuzz adorning his tanned skin. A few students laughed at this joke, most of the perpetrators being Track and other Running Junkies who were used to the dense humor and laughed out of habit.

He began to hand out the grade sheets, and stopped furtively at Sesshoumaru's table,

"What do you think you got?" He asked Sesshoumaru, and placed his hand over the percentage.

"I would rather not speculate, and consider the lack of response as a lucky guess when you remove your hand from the paper. "Mr. Daimyoske removed his hand from the paper, revealing a high A.

"Cute. Great Job Kid, especially for dropping the egg on my head," Mr. Daimyoske said, teasing Sesshoumaru. Naraku, who needed the high A more than Sesshoumaru, failed to care and flicked spare pieces of paper into the open mouth of his sleeping friend Itsumo.

Sesshoumaru would have been a fool to belive Naraku would acually appreciate the effort and grade on their eggy fiasco. Naturally, he recievd pure, driven shock when the words,

"Hey buddy, I owe you one. That saved my grade," flew rapidly out of Naraku's mouth. Feeling strangly invaded and confused Sesshoumaru could merely retort.

"Let me venture a guess; you can graduate..." The remark brazed off Naraku's broad shoulders and fell uselessly aside.

"Heh, I don't care what you think,and by the way, come to my house sometime this week and I'll have your cash." Naraku responded, bringing up the sensetive car crash issue.

"The money for the car?" Sesshoumaru inquired, preparing books for the next class, Economics.

"No, for the dope you owe me," Naraku vented then repeated Sesshoumaru's previous demand, "Yes, for the car..."

"Any day?" Sesshoumaru chimed in, feeling rushed for his next class. Naraku nodded and left the vicinty to wander in the direction of his locker.

Mr. Kinnian was notorious at Bishop Alivito for his great abundance of intelligence, which was so grand that he was one of the most hated teachers in the building by the entire student body. As usual, he inquired viciously into his dreary class on the concept of Sacrements.

"What is the number of completion?" He began, some devoted and respectful students raised their hands, but the class know-it- all blurted out irritably,

"Seven." Mr. Kinnian nodded, and continued with his arrogant sililoquoy.

"Yes, the number of completion is indeed seven. We as humans are a six. What does six stand for in the bible?" The same female perpatrator answered,

"The devil." This did not phase Mr. Kinnian and he continued to speak,

"Yes, and therefore humans are sinful and incomplete until we let God into our lives and he adds the one." Mr. Kinnian scanned the room and grinned as he set his eyes upon Kagura's brooding form. "Kagura, would you say your life is complete according to God?" He asked her, his grin now turning the knife deep in Kagura's back.

Her emotionless eyes scanned over the words written on the board,

'Self-knowledge, wisdom, grace, courage, etc. etc,' Then she responded, " I'm afraid my life is more incomplete than Satan's." This was the answer Kinnian had desired, and he continued with the day's lecture,

"And that's alright, Kagura. As humans we will always be incomplete without God in our lives, and if you dont belive in God imagine how empty your life must be." Mr. Kinnian paused in his oration to entertain Ordemai Hiroushu's most likely pointless question.

"Mr. Kinnian, I think that comment is unfair. Humans can complete each others life, have you seen 'Jerry Maguire'?"

"Yes, I have, but even in the movie Jerry tries to complete his life with a family and money. Yet there's still something missing." Mr. Kinnian argued, this inspired mass chaos Kagura however could have cared less and counted the ceilng tiles. The bell eventully rang and released the students from a tragic monday.

Most of the student body forgot all about the party, since no matters about the fiasco were discussed, but Kikyo felt shamed as the timid Natasha in "War and Peace". Mariko and Kiku talked idly about the days happenings while surrounding Kikyo's locker.

"Did you think that PreCalc test was hard?" Kiku asked Mariko. Smiling broadly, Mariko responded with a joyful laugh,

"I swear I flunked that! I've been so lazy this year! I've hardley wanted to crack a book!" Kiku agreed, then changed the subject,

"Oh Mariko, did you hear from Itsumo? Naraku is throwing another party to be the last of all shindigs." Suddely, Kikyo was involved in the discussion and exclaimed,

"He didn't tell me! He always told me these things!" Mariko and Kiku stared at Kikyo and shrugged their shoulders in unison, departing from Kikyo's locker. Kikyo, irritated by this made it a point to ignore all people on her way to the parking lot and her lovely car.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked her especially glum looking sister, Kikyo. Kikyo blew Kagome off without a reply and started the ignition. "Kikyo, are you still angry at Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! What made you think I even cared about the junior?" Kikyo demanded, slightly frustrated at the mention Inuyasha.

"You did make out with him." Kagome bluntly said, still naive to many concepts which Kikyo was not.

"And...I've made out with many people, the least of which your Inuyasha friend." Kikyo tapped her thumb agaisnt the dull gray steering wheel in irritation. To Kikyo's supreme joy, Kagome was stunned and quiet for a brief moment.

"Kikyo!" Kagome very loudly exclaimed then fell silent when her sister failed to react from the shriek. Kikyo drove on, ignoring all that she could.

The End (Finally) of Chapter Seven.

Rissi's Recourse: EGADS! It's nice to be updating again! I am going to sincerely apologize to all those poor souls I left hanging for at least a month (if not more.) To explain my extreme tardiness I had computer troubles from late July to now I guess...NEVER let Best Buy fix your computer...EVER. My muse, dear old Jezebel, has had her issues as well. (grumbles about moody muses). Anywho, on with the show...

Tinnitus: Thanks for you commentary, I do appreciate the chance to explain my characterization of Kikyo. See, when I wrote this I felt the need to transplant the personalties of the 'feudal' characters,(excluding Kagome, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru who were already modern). But I'm still glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I do promise you an update sometime within the year.

Paint the Skittle: I'm sorry it took me so long to get an update out...(read top message). Stick with the fic, it'll end trust me...

Migele:Yes, lets see how they meet in my next chapter which may take 2 more months...I hope you stick with this fic, its ending is truly one of a kind...Thanks!

Shisku: Sorry!!!!! Thanks for reviewing...

Chibi-Horsewoman: Damn! I'm just a few days away from the two month mark! That was awful for me to say! Anywho, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked your present.

Jilli Chan: Thanks! Sorry...

DemonFireGirlHotaru: I have a feeling I'll find out what this "or else" is...I do apologize for the delay (as explained above). Yes, Yes he does...

Iyazoi:Yes, Inuyasha is in many ways a stinkin bastard....I am deeply sorry for the delay, but thanks for reviewing anyway...

EGADS! So many people! (sorry that was random)

Kagura37: Terribly sorry about the delay...and thanks for all the nice things you said.

Shak. Jade (I aint typin all that!) : I'm glad I inspired you,and yes Sesshoumaru is de best of zem all! Sorry about the delay and thanks for the review...its appreciated.

HSSU: heh...heh...riight..easier...ANYWHO. Thanks for hanging in all that time....sorry for the delay.

Tuthafaerie: Thanks for the supportive words....(how many more reviews do I have to respond to anyway..) sorry...about the delay thing...

Relics: Umm...alrighty then...thanks for the review....

(I always save the best for last)

Zero27!!!!! I just have to say, I love her! She is the greatest friend and writer buddy I have ever had! again, thank my writer buddy too...

Ciao for now (or two months)


	8. The Darndest Thing

Chapter 8: The darndest thing....

Weeks, pass slowly as the grave through the face of time's strain, but it passed painlessly enough, until Thursday, the promised day of Sesshoumaru's cash. As the mechanical bell sounded, releasing the anxious student body from seventh period, Sesshoumaru sought comfort in just one more day of hell on earth when Naraku approached him at his locker with a careless grin.

" Ready for that cold cash, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, his eyes twinkling in delight at the thought of torturing his uptight acquitance.

"I've been ready..." Sesshoumaru sarcastically stated, the words coming dully out of his mouth.

"Heh, heh. As I thought, I did plan to call you but I got caught up in other things." Naraku explained, mocking Sesshoumaru with an over-serious vocal tone.

"And what of it, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru briefly retorted, annoyed more than he usually was by Naraku's gait. Naraku clicked his toungue, and chuckled deep in his throat.

"Ahh, its fun seeing you angry. But, come by the house tonight between 3:30 and 5:00, OK?" Sesshoumaru nodded, thanking Naraku out of politeness before the weasel escaped towards his locker.

Kikyo, as soon as she sighted Naraku, was on a sort of mission to straighten out eveything between up her frustration with a serene and delicate smile, Kikyo soundlessly appeared behind Naraku.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" She asked him, Kikyo's voice chirping with innocence.

"Ahhh!" Naraku exclaimed in suprise, "Babe, don't do that to me!" He chided, before turning to face Kikyo.

"Well, do you?" Kikyo again demanded, her tone less cordial than it was.

"Umm..you haven't heard? I'm throwing a party..." Naraku stated, slightly wary of Kikyo at this point.

"Oh, I heard something of the kind Monday, but since YOU hadn't told me, I wasn't so sure about it." Kikyo stated, putting special emphasis on the last portion of the sentence. Naraku was confused, and even more nervous of his girlfriend's capabilites.

"I thought Mariko and Kiku would end up telling you. Anyway, why does it matter who told you?" Kikyo bit her lip slightly, holding back some anger, and smiled,

"It doesn't, but you know how rumors fly around here. I wanted to confirm it since you forgot to tell me..." Naraku was no idiot and suspected the issue was not done being plucked like a tuneless harp.

"Are you angry about something, Kikyo?" Naraku asked, laying the issue on the line. Kikyo's eyes wandered slightly, and she answered,

"No." She then walked away, feeling satisfied with her days accomplishment. Naraku still remained lost and turned to Ichikagi Hitomi,

"Women..." He complained, as if his locker buddy cared. Hitomi didn't and glared at Naraku before heading outside of the building. Likewise, Naraku left his locker and began walking to the double doors. He found Kagura awaiting him at the car, the usual smug grimmace adorning his sister's features.

"Who'd you torment today?" Naraku asked, being in no mood to entertain his sister. Kagura maintained her silent dignity and absently stared into the blue-tainted windsheild while Naraku drove.

This being an ordinary Thursday left Kagura more irritated than usual, this special day being her brother's time to order the preperations for his next party. They stopped at a hot dog stand on the south side of town, called, "Skippy's Dog Hutt." This was a slightly trashy establishment praised by the entire south side for Skippy's famed, "Chilli Cheese Dog." Most of the employees would laugh upon hearing a customer order it, knowing how the cheese monolith was truly created.

Naraku exited the car, saying to Kagura,

"Make sure no one takes the car, peach." Kagura didn't spare Naraku a glance and remained silent as he approached the red, pin-striped stand.

"Hey Naraku," One of the employee's greeted dully, tired from the long school day.

"Hey, I really can't talk now. What's the special today?" Naraku inquired of dusty brown haired stand worker with a knowing tone. The employee stated calmly,

"I don't think we have specials, but I'll ask the manager on duty." Naraku nodded, and began looking about the stand, whistling into the warm spring air. Quickly enough the manager on duty arrived and invited Naraku into the stand.

Kagura sat testily in the car and thought bitterly,

'The bastard, who would want to steal this piece of crap...'

For some reason or other, Sesshoumaru analyzed, he was sitting in his car waiting on Naraku to show his gruesome face. Yes, the matter involved a monetary supplement but the humilation reeked in the situation.

'Anyone depending on Naraku's good will is very pathetic. Oh how low I feel.' Sesshoumaru mused silently. Tapping the pleather steering wheel in overbearing irritation, Sesshoumauru kept in time with the repetitive beat of "Come Together." Sesshoumaru was inclined to think murderous thoughts at this moment, and glared daggers into the eyes of an innocent bystanding girl riding a bright pink bike. She scattered quickly.

The following evening Sesshoumaru sat outside of the Kagewaki house, in disbelief he came yet again to recieve money. The bass beat of the rap music resonating from the home overpowered the quality music Sesshoumaru was used to listening to. He switched off the musings of Pink Floyd and decided he would again enter the house of sin and curroption.

Because of last weeks training, nothing suprised Sesshoumaru as he walked into the suburban mansion and was greeted cheerfully by Naraku, who was drunk, but showed no obvious signs of being high as of yet.

"My man, you came! I'm so glad to see you finally let loose." Naraku exclaimed, while hugging Sesshoumaru. Disentangling himself from Naraku, Sesshoumaru stated prudishly,

"I'm here for the money and than I'm gone." Naraku shook his head, and poked fun at the tense Validictorian.

"Ok, Ok just enjoy yourself and I'll get it to you in a half an hour." Naraku then departed and Sesshoumaru made a mental note: Great, I'll get the money in three hours.

Making the best of the irritating situation, Sesshoumaru wandered around the trashed house and tried to find good company. However, on the ground level he knew everyone was too near being trashed to carry on a decent conversation and Kagura, the underrated sister of Naraku, was his only source of amusement.

In her room, Kagura's eye flickered over the novel Jane Eyre and she was ever immersed in the world of a young Governess who had fallen in love with her cold hearted master, Mr. Rochester.

_" 'Where? You, sir, have placed it before me.'_

_'In what shape?'_

_'In the shape of Miss Ingram; a noble and beautiful woman, ---your bride."_

_'My bride! What bride? I have no bride!"_

_' But you will have?'_

_'Yes: ---I will!----I will!' He set his teeth._

_'Then I must go:---you have said it yourself.'_

_'No, you must stay! I swear it---and the oath shall be kept.'_

_'I tell you I must go!' I retorted, roused to something like passion. 'Do you _

_think I can stay to become nothing to you? Do you think I am an automaton?---a_

_machine without feelings? and can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched_

_from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think,_

_because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am souless and heartless? You_

_think wrong!---I have as much soul as you, ---and full as much heart! And if God_

_had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it as _

_hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you. I am not talking to you _

_now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, or even of mortal flesh:---_

_it is my spirt that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the_

_grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal,---as we are!'_

_' As we are!' repeated Mr. Rochester--- 'so,' he added, enclosing me in his_

_arms, gathering me to his breast, pressing my lips on his lips: 'so, Jane!'_

_'Yes, so sir,' I rejoined: 'and not yet so; for you are a married man---or good _

_as a married man, and wed to one inferior ---to one with whom you have no _

_sympathy---whom I do not beleive you truly love; for I have seen and heard you_

_sneer at her. I would scorn such a union: therefore I am better than you---let me _

_go!'_

_'Where, Jane? To Ireland?'_

_'Yes---to Ireland. I have spoke my mind and can go anywhere now.'_

_'Jane, be still; do not struggle so, like a wild frantic bird that is rending its _

_own plumage in desperation.'_

_'I am no bird; and no net ensares me; I am a free human being with an _

_independant will; which I now exert to leave you.' Another effort set me at liberty, _

_and I stood erect before him._

_'And you shall decide your destiny,' he said:' I offer you my hand, my heart,_

_and a share of all my possessions.'_

_'You play a farce I merely laugh at.'_

_'I ask you to pass through life at my side---to be my second self and best _

_earthly companion.'_

_'For that fate you have already made your choice, and must abide by it.'_

_A waft of wind....."_ stirred Kagura from her book as Sesshoumaru opened the door to her bedroom, again comming in uninvited.

"What are you doing here!" she shrieked, and in that moment, hit her head against the wall. Grinning sheepishly, Kagura laughed slightly as Sesshoumaru responeded,

"Naraku has me kidnapped here."

"That's like my brother, he likes to torment you slowly before killing you." She commented sarcastically, her pained tone was evidence of a sadder youth.

"You seem resilient to his methods. What's your secret?" Sesshoumaru inquired, pulling up a chair from the nearby desk, moving it beside the bed.

"Resilent is not the word I would use, Sesshoumaru. I consider my feat of survival a very small one." Kagura explained, more of the same agony expressed through her voice.

"Resilence meaning you having not punched out your brother for all the well earned years of hatred." Sesshoumaru explained his reasoning and Kagura nodded in reply, relating very clearly to what he said," I'm being totally serious here Kagura. I would have punched him out if I were you. It's remarkable how much you put up with. It's almost like he steps all over you." This addition was not well-received by Kagura, who glared coldly at Sesshoumaru and repeated,

"Steps all over me? Are you suggesting that I take it up the ass?" Sesshoumaru cringed at the crude imagery, shaking off any effect it had, he affirmed,

"To some degree, you do 'take it up the ass'," this was said in quotation and recieved angrily by Kagura. She sighed, and challenged him,

"How do I manage that?" Sesshoumaru, being ready for this challenge, he began to explain,

"Bylaws."

"Bylaws?" Kagura questioned in return, confused at what Sesshoumaru meant.

"Yeah. From what I heard last week he has the better bargain." Sesshoumaru stated, attempting to help Kagura make sense of what he had to say.

"He has the better bargain? Have you been hanging out with my brother lately?"

"Look at it this way: You sit up, every weekend in your room, and watch your brother do a number of stupid acts. Not only do you accept your enslavement to this routine, but you do him favors too. That is being quite the younger sister." Kagura only glared at him and stated,

"Fuck you too." Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagura's vulgar remark. She continued, "I do not let Naraku push me around. I'm bargaining for survival in this twisted household. You're an ass for telling me that."

"Whatever you say." Sesshoumaru stated argumentitively. She closed her mind, and began to sulk, angered at Sesshoumaru's continual insistence of her meekness.

Sitting like this for a short while, Kagura stirred suddenly and glared around her sanctuary,

" That is the last time he calls me peach!" She stated abruptly and Sesshoumaru was confused at the interjection.

"Kagura, what are you talking about!" He demanded, Kagura was in her own world, she appeared to have finally snapped. She rose from her sitting position on the bed and defiantly said,

"He will fucking pay!" Sesshoumaru, still lost, began to follow Kagura out of the room, while she stalked toward the staircase.

"Kagura, you are making no sense!" Still continuing her descension down the staircase, Kagura continued to ignore Sesshoumaru, on some sort of mission. Now silent, Kagura had reached the ground floor of the large home and began walking towards where she heard her brother's offending voice.

"Itsumo, where are you going with Mariko? You know the upstairs is off limits." Itsumo just grinned, mouthed, 'fuck you', to Naraku and continued to carry-on with Mariko.

Following Naraku's vocal interjections, Kagura finally arrived at the keg, where her brother, Itsumo, Mariko, and Kikyo all gathered.

"Jackass!" Kagura said rudely to Naraku, her eyes as cold as a harsh winter frost, glared into Naraku's slightly dazed ones.

"What the fuck are you doing down stairs, Peach?" Itsumo, Mariko, and Kikyo now noticed the confrontation between siblings. Kagura did not reply, but let her eyes do the talking as she aggressively approached Naraku, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

Naraku, still bewildered at his sister's sudden attitude moved in closer to Kagura, to see if she had been possesed by some fiendish spirit. Taking the oppurtunity Naraku's curiousity granted Kagura, she drew her fist across her brothers face sharply. Drawing blood from the impact her fist had with his nose, she shriked slightly, wondering what his comeback would be.

With her hand covering her mouth, she observed Naraku, as did everyone else, scream,

"Fuck Kagura! What the hell are you doing!" Tossing his head back to stop the flow of blood, Kagura, had a growing idea of her brother's response and began to back away from Naraku. Glaring back at his sister, with the swiftness of a determined and State Championship winning wrestler, Naraku caught up to his retreating sister and forcing Kagura's left arm akwardly and painfully behind her back. In this state of rage, Naraku pulled her towards him, and sent Kagura flying toward the marble countertop, her head making contact noisily with the counter.

The people, and even the music seemed to grow quiet as Kagura's body leaned almost daintly against the wooden cabinetry. She squinted and rubbed her head warily, not wanting to irritate the sore arm. However, it was not Sesshoumaru, who was likewise stunned into silence, but Kikyo who helped Kagura.

Running to her side, Kikyo examined Kagura's head, looking to find any sort of injury. After finding nothing, despite a likely bump where her head and the counter made contact. Kiko rose and began to verbally attack Naraku,

"What kind of ass do you think you are! You could have injured your own sister, you heartless bastard!"

"What the fuck! She attacked me." Naraku defended. Kikyo snapped, the last straw in her so called relationship with Naraku,

"Yeah, she gives you a whack on the nose, draws some blood and you almost kill your own kid sister. I've had enough of your idiocy." Seeing Sesshoumaru, and knowing that he was the only sober person in the vicinity, Kikyo ordered, "Take her upstairs and make sure she doesn't develop a concussion." Sesshoumaru nodded, and helped Kagura stand up, grasping her hand somewhat warmly, as he felt the cool guilt of his goading the wound Naraku had inflicted done to Kagura, making the wound physical.

"Are you okay, Kagura?" He asked her, while the rest of the party glared daggers into thier once beloved host.

"Yeah,yeah. I just have a headache." She responded rather sanely, though her eyes traveled about her head, as if dizzy.

"Okay, I'm still going to help you walk upstairs." Sesshoumaru stated, and nodding in reply, Kagura remained largely quiet.

While Sesshoumaru began to examine Kagura's head in the upstairs bathroom, the party remained silent from the night's events.

" God, she's alive. You can't be that fucking mad at me!" Naraku barked defensively, "Get drunk off your ass, this is the last party you bastards." He then insisted, and the event was forgotten. Itsumo raised an eyebrow, but divered his attention back to Mariko.

"Naraku, it's over." Kikyo said, just loud enough for him to hear her.

" Not because of this, is it?" He asked, irritated that his own self defense was so frowned upon.

"No, I just genuinely dislike you and think deep down you are nothing more than a large ass." Kikyo explained, smiled slightly, and walked out of the party, glad she was about to graduate. Naraku watched her walk out, noticed Itsumo too busy to care, busy with Mariko, and he then slouched down in a leather arm chair, amidst the mixed emotions of the evening.

Kagura was feeling a slightly better emotion, not neccesarily triumph, but she was not glum about the situation either. Grinning to herself, Kagura was recieving some minor treatment, as she held an icepack to the bump on her head.

"Kagura, why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Kagura from the bathroom sink.

"Why do you even ask me that?" She said and chuckled slightly, "After that speech you gave me on taking it up the ass I figured you were right and decided I wasn't going to take it anymore." Kagura switched arms holding up the icepack, and shook the now inactive arm, returning feelings to that.

"I didn't expect for you to go that far." Sesshoumaru admitted, still in wonderment at Kagura's sudden bravery. Kagura grinned slightly, still proud of her scene downstairs.

"Sesshoumaru, you had no idea how much that swipe against Naraku's face meant to me." Kagura said very seriously, and stood up.

"Judging by the look on your face I can grasp how much it meant to you." He responded, and Kagura laughed clearly, walking towards Sesshoumaru at the sink. The tattered bottom of her thin, gray-green cargo pants brushing against the cold tile floor while slightly concealing her bare feet. Standing next to Sesshoumaru, Kagura was nearly dwarfed by him, 'She's at least a foot shorter than me,' Sesshoumaru observed.

Sesshoumaru's build was slightly larger, he had a clean form, trim but obviously muscular in all the places a runner should be. With Kagura standing beside him, her hands laying non-chalantly on the bathroom counter, she noticed this about Sesshoumaru then suddenly became concerned about her slight looks. In the mirror, she saw an underfed sixteen year old who, along with being short, never did much with her hair.

'Why the fuck do I care about my apperance?' Kagura asked herself, shaking away the suddenly vain thoughts. Sesshoumaru did the same as Kagura, scrutinizing his looks under the sudden but unintentional pressure.

It's difficult to say how they both knew what the other was thinking, but in this moment of silence and observation; Kagura and Sesshoumaru discovered niether of them were unimpressionable. Kagura lay her hand on Sesshoumaru's trim upper-arm and said,

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, I owe you one." Sesshoumaru simply muttered a quick 'don't mention it,' and failed to notice, in the moments deceptive normalcy, Kagura move closer and place a gentle kiss on his cheek that lingered for a moment. As she pulled away, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagura, his eyes gleaming in undue curiousity. This halted her retreat, "I was just thanking you, I'm sorry," she said, slightly hurt. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, his mind still sorting out the emotions blazing through.

Kagura was beginning to withdraw from Sesshoumaru, blushing in shame at her foolishness when Sesshoumaru himself figured out what he was thinking, and before she could totally escape Kagura was pulled abruptly into his embrace.

It was Kagura's turn to be in shock, her head shoved untactfully against Sesshoumaru's chest.

" Thanks, yourself." He said in return, and Kagura was reminded of Jane Eyre. As Kagura looked up at Sesshoumaru, moving her eyes from his chest, she was silenced as Sesshoumaru softly kissed her in return, on the lips. In that moment, Kagura thanks to some additional adrenaline, kissed him back, but with more emotion and fire, standing on her tip toes to do so. Both parties not knowing what spell had come over them, continued kissing. Yet did nothing more despite the obvious hormones, the cameras would record. And when the game had ended, they still stood in the same position as before, Sesshoumaru looked deeply into Kagura's eyes and brushed his lips against her cheek before leaving the bathroom. Kagura was left breathless and would of sworn that his eyes pierced her soul.

"That was different," she said aloud, turning towards the mirror to observe her heated cheeks. "Did that even happen? Or am I just being bullshited? I know that just happened, I can't read too much into it, but it felt so odd...I'll wake up tommorow, and it will all be a good,good dream." She finished this almost insane musing and smiled to herself, she had never felt so alive.

The End of Chapter 8.

Rissi's Recourse:

Hey! I am aware this took quite a long time, but school makes things so difficult. I don't have ANY idea when I am next to update, for the 2nd quarter English Project we're doing a 6-8 page research paper, and my writting abilities will be very drained I expect. Just commenting on that kiss scene, if it was OOC it was meant to be that way. I intended that it portray just a moment meaning so little that in retrospect it would be a vivid memory but little else. Kinda like my brief Romances (is the queen of one date wonders). Thanks to all the guys who reviewed my previous chapter, you hung in thier for the long haul and Heaven will reward you (heh, heh, Zero) even if you failed to review, I have not held it against you! You can also be saved, the hour of redemption is at hand! Repent, Repent I say, Repent!( umm...didn't mean to go all biblical on you guys...).

Onto my favorite reviewers:

Kerichi: Thanks a bunch for reviewing. Kagura and Sesshoumaru are amoung the more entertaining to write four, being both witty and containing an edge. As a poor soul, sucked into the vortex of track, I can attest to that, it feels cool to be special cause you want to be healthier. I also attend a catholic school myself, so I don't find it odd. LOL! Anyway, Thanks for the review.

Inuyasha and Snago luver: Interesting name....anywho...Thanks... Keep reviewing!

Shaku: I'm afraid I've produced another short work....I'm sorry, its getting so diffucult, but enjoy!

Zero: What on earth am I to say to my favorite writer besides myself....oh....you are a great reviewer and an even better friend! I hope you liked this chapter. Thier kiss scene was a rather random idea, like the kiss, so I kept it....right emotion at the right time....anywhooooo enjoy!

HSSU:Finally, you'll get yourself an email message thingy-mo-bobber. I hope you enjoyed this, and the kiss, i know you were looking forward to it....

Aris2: Update received, enjoy!

Iyazoi: Sorry, Inuyasha not punished yet, but Kagura got redeemed of all her suffering, heh heh! Anyway, enjoy this latest update!

Tinnitus: Well egads, there is your Kikyo priestess ideals...HAPPY! enjoy!

Tuthafaerie: Jane Eyre did indeed kickass like Johnny Damon! Sorry, I'm a sox freak! But anyways, as always your reviews are appreciated, and your insight. Keep that up most definently!

Ahhh, it feels so good to be writting! Well Goodbye all, until my next update!

Rissi


	9. All that you leave behind

_**Chapter Nine: All that you leave behind…**_

'What in the hell is wrong with me!' Sesshoumaru thought while the windshield wipers swished against the wet glass, clearing it of the excess water. Sesshoumaru did not care to know when the rain began to fall, and belittled himself for letting his guard slip so easily. ' I just kissed her back, there wasn't even coherent thought; I just did…' The scene was replayed through Sesshoumaru's mind tirelessly, and the more he analyzed the more confused he became. With a sudden screech of his breaks in the falling rain, Sesshoumaru avoided veering off of the road and hitting a large tree. His heart beating fast inside his chest, Sesshoumaru stated in therapy of the madness,

"Get a hold of yourself. All you did was kiss her! Just pay attention to the road and get home!" After saying this, Sesshoumaru backed up onto the road and continued the drive home.

Kagura tried to count the dots on the ceiling, but it failed to help her sleep. The damn sheep never worked before, so she determined not to call on their aid. Her brain had been so bombarded with emotions that Kagura was unable to sleep, but for the sake of avoiding responsibility she decided to blame Naraku's party.

Eventually even that quieted down, and Kagura became dutifully aware of her responsibilities dictated in the by-laws. Normally she would have proceeded downstairs, but Sesshoumaru brought out a good point when he stated the blatant unfairness of the very system.

'Yet another fucking thing to mull over…' Kagura bitched while she lost count of the dots at 40. Thinking did not become Kagura this tiring, confusing night.

Sesshoumaru, upon pulling into the driveway realized that he had left the Kagewaki Estate without retrieving the money from Naraku. Chuckling lightly at the situation, Sesshoumaru hit the steering wheel and shut of the car's engine by turning the ignition key. When he got out of the car, the rain hit Sesshoumaru in a fury and he slammed the door shut. Although Sesshoumaru was somewhat muted by the rain, he vigorously complained,

"Just my luck!" And quickly entered the plain home, soaked from the rains.

Upon entering he was met by his stepmother, who was updating her newspaper column at the dinning room table.

"Oh, you're home. I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour." She said, slightly confused. Sesshoumaru nodded, and his working stepmother continued to speak, "Inuyasha's still out, I'll wait up for him if you don't want to."

"I don't care." Sesshoumaru simply said, his mind preoccupied.

"Neither do I, but since you have a valedictory speech to deliver tomorrow and quite a day ahead of you, I think it would be best if you got some rest." She than said, slightly irritated by their inability to communicate after so many years. Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshoumaru walked toward the staircase, adrift in his present train of thought. His stepmother looked to her retreating son in mild frustration, and then continued updating her column.

Morning came far too early for Kagura, who finally fell asleep at the ungodly hour of 2:30 AM. She awoke to the raised voices of her mother and father, who had both just returned from a weekend getaway to Chicago.

"Naraku! Kagura! Get both of your asses down here!" They yelled in unison. Kagura could hear Naraku grumble slightly, muttering unknown curses and she said,

" Shit, I forgot to clean-up." Naraku, who was still too hung over to actually communicate, literally tumbled out of his room, while Kagura herself rushed to find a decent shirt in the promotion of modesty. In a moment that seemed more prudent in the military, the two elder siblings stood in a straight line, waiting to be fully reprimanded. Their staunchly conservative father began with Naraku and hollered,

"Your mother and I take a brief vacation, and then come back to this mess! What do you have to say for yourself?" Kagura looked over to her brother, who looked more confused than Kanna did, and he tried to sputter out a few words,

"I—I---" Mr. Kagewaki glared at Naraku, beckoning him to continue and Naraku conveniently puked. This did not help his case, and Mr. Kagewaki moved to Kagura.

"Since your brother seems mentally deficient at this point, please, _please_ explain what happened?" Kagura grimaced slightly, noticing her father's obviously gritted teeth and replied,

"It's a delicate situation, but---"

"But?"

"But, Naraku has been secretly holding parties whenever you and mom go out of town." Kagura very honestly explained. This did not ease her father's mood and Kagura bit her lip in anticipation of the next question,

"How did I not know about this!" Kagura nodded, pursing her lips together,

'Shit, now I have to tell him about the bylaws.' She thought, than said, "I've been covering for Naraku since I was a seventh grader by deleting the events on the security cameras." That seemed to ignite Mr. Kagewaki more than the mess itself and in calculated maliciousness he questioned,

"This has been going on for how many years?"

"Four."

"Four?" Kagura nodded in reply, and Mr. Kagewaki took in a deep breath. Faintly hearing him count to ten, Kagura chuckled slightly and her father suddenly exploded, "For four years Naraku has been trashing up this house and you, the one I trusted the most, have been covering up for him! You are never going to leave this house again!" Kagura shut her eyes in response, and looked for her brother who was puking in the nearby bathroom, that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"And while Naraku has been puking his fucking guts out every single weekend for the last four years, suddenly as the forced conspirator you explode at me. The monkey is in the bathroom that still smells like pot, puking his guts out. Yet I am the villain. You and mom haven't even cared for four fucking years. Cared? Hell, you haven't even been in our lives! All you've been doing is going on business trips, I had to survive in a household that never cared if I lived or died and if it meant covering up for that monkey of a brother, I was willing to do it!" Mr. Kagewaki threatened to slap her, then declined,

"Your mother and I are going upstairs to clean up and unpack, you have a half-hour to get this cleaned up. If you don't, Hell will be a distant dream." Kagura nodded, not breaking eye contact. As soon as her parents were safely upstairs, Kagura cursed,

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck!" She glanced sideways at the door to the bathroom, and yelled, "Monkey, if you want this mess cleaned you better help me!" Naraku rose from the crystalline toilet bowl, a sly smirk clad his features.

"Peach, Dad's pissed at you, but thanks for covering for me." He said, and Kagura grimaced and stalked to the kitchen, muttering little nothings.

Sesshoumaru had a good nights sleep, despite his scene with Kagura and felt fully prepared for his valedictory speech. The only thing that could have topped his day thus far was a sunny sky, but instead rain and dark clouds dominated it. Wandering out into the busy hall, Sesshoumaru saw his household rushed. His stepmother chased down Shippou, who had wet his bed for the third time that week, and Inuyasha could be seen in his pit of a room with one leg hanging off the side of the bed.

"Graduation," Sesshoumaru said with a happy sigh, "The word sounds so smooth to my ears."

"Honey!" His stepmother yelled to Mr. Inuyokai, her husband, "Get Inuyasha up! We need to get a good seat in the gymnasium." However, Mr. Inuyokai was not even awake yet and complained,

"The boy is 16, he can get himself up." Mrs. Inuyokai sighed and walked toward Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha, get up!" She only heard a muffled reply, and moaned aloud. Mrs. Inuyokai truly hated mornings.

Kagura had finished cleaning up the downstairs in the allotted time, with little help from Naraku, and finally had the chance to improve her own appearance before the graduation ceremony, not that she cared either way. Walking out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around her slim body, Kagura noted the weather.

'Rain, I've always liked rain,' she thought, and ran a hand through her wet hair, pulling the damp strands from her face. Kagura tread to the window and peered through the blinds. The rain fell at a slant, and Kagura grinned. After brief observation, Kagura left the vicinity of the window and began rummaging through her drawers for a suitable outfit to wear at her brother's ceremony.

"It really shouldn't matter," Kagura began, in a monologue, "why does my brother care if I dress decently for his graduation, he'll be too busy getting congratulated… for whatever he achieved in that dump," Kagura put a pair of black dress pants against her body, and shook her head slightly, before throwing the pants on her unmade bed. "Sesshoumaru will be there and I don't…. what does it matter if Sesshoumaru will be there? Like I care what he thinks…." Kagura walked toward her closet and examined her supply of shirts. Finally she picked an out of season blouse, after scrutinizing the shirt she tossed the garment aside, and sifted through more clothing.

Kagura's eyes strayed to the rain-blotched window, and peered through the blinds,

"God, that rain is tempting…." She noted and pulled an oversized sweatshirt over her head. Kagura walked toward the window, lifting the blinds that existed between the panes of glass by a pulley system. A smile adorned her features as she Kagura watched the beauteous sight of the cascading rain. No longer able to withhold from her desires, Kagura gave into temptation and opened her window. The draft from the outside wind cooled the room significantly and Kagura shivered. After removing the screen from the window, she tentatively lifted both legs out of the window and sat happily on the ledge. Rain ricocheted from the gutters and fell onto Kagura's pale legs. She relished the feeling that it created.

Naraku suddenly burst into the room, his voice raised to an uncalled for decibel,

"Kagura, have you seen my fucking cap and gown!" Nearly falling out of the window before regaining her ground, Kagura replied,

"Fuck no." Naraku glared at Kagura, in both confusion and anger.

"Bitch, what the fuck are you doing out the window…gonna jump out and rid the world of its misery?"

"Fuck you." And with Kagura's interjection the conversation ended. Naraku left the room and Kagura to her own devices.

Back at the Inuyokai home, the typical morning rush was intensified by the preparation for Sesshoumaru's graduation ceremony.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mrs. Inuyokai yelled at Sesshoumaru, looking innocently bored leaning against the wall.

"Yea." He replied simply, suppressing an inevitable morning yawn.

" Wake up your brother." She requested and began busying herself with another task. Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked up the narrow staircase. After flinging open Inuyasha's bedroom door violently, he glared at his slob of a brother.

"Inuyasha…wake up." Sesshoumaru stated. This had no effect and Sesshoumaru determined it was best if he just turned the on the lights in his brother's bedroom. This did produce a response.

"Fuck! It's a Saturday, I can sleep in all fucking day!" Inuyasha grumbled as he rolled off of the bed and onto the clothes littered floor. Sesshoumaru found no need to reply and walked back downstairs.

All Kagura could feel was the anxious anxiety of the moment tensing about her. Every fiber of Kagura's being; from the laced combat boots that adorned her feet to the vintage style army dress radiated with that fear and longing. The repetitious Pomp and Circumstance proved a rhythm for her pulse to follow since she had nearly lost her own when Sesshoumaru stood proudly on the auditorium stage.

"My fellow Graduates, we've finally made it to the long awaited day. We've surpassed our teacher's pseudo-knowledge they filled our impressionable minds to the brink with and now we are very dangerous when left to our own devices. The real lesson of High School, the one that we're supposed to know, is that we can achieve anything despite how much sleep we don't get.

I entered these halls with all of you, and I will leave with you. I will se very few of you ever again, and instead of rambling on about our so-called capabilities as a generation, or how my heart will ache the moment I realize I won't see the Class of 2004. Simply, I won't.

Some of us will go on to be multi-billionaires, others will travel the world with the Navy, and still others will die on the street alone and injected full of cocaine. But, whatever your fate may be, I bid you all a very fond farewell." So the caps flew, and the graduates cried for joy. Parents were congratulating and crying. Yet, Sesshoumaru would find no peace.

However, this time, no prepared speeches or half-thought conclusions could have assisted Sesshoumaru in the moment of cap's flight. While other students celebrated freedom of a life of High School regularity, Sesshoumaru had one more chapter of his life to close before he could dream of moving on, Kagura and what might've been.

Kagura resented the moment, already knowing what Sesshoumaru would say to her. Having no actual desire to discuss the issue, yet knowing it had to be done. She stood, alone and silent awaiting the verdict like a cursed man awaits his portion. On the verge of isolation and nothingness she would stand.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru breathed, sounding soft and tender to her anxious ears. She raised her head awkwardly, and could not speak. Kagura did not need to speak; Sesshoumaru already knew what she was thinking. Kagura nodded and attempting to smile, Kagura struggled to say,

"Congratulations." Sesshoumaru thanked her in the same manner he had said her name, and walked towards Kagura.

"There's a lot I'd like to say to you," Sesshoumaru began his prepared speech, but paused, unable to complete the rest of it. His tongue seemed to large and his voice faltered.

"If you say it now, you'll make things much easier on me and you. In fact, I'll say it for you." Kagura stated, getting defensive in her impending doom. She shook away the fear and glared at Sesshoumaru. Nervous as well, he barked,

"You're not making this any easier." Kagura demanded, as a reaction to Sesshoumaru's arrogance,

"Oh, and you have no consideration for my feelings! Yet, I should make you rejecting me easy, you're so full of shit!" Sesshoumaru in his turn retorted,

"But Kagura…!" Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru and in calculated rage, like a caged animal, spoke wildly,

"You can never let go! Your damn pride, goals and every other fucking thing!" Kagura stalked away, showing Sesshoumaru her back.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but there is no logical conclusion. We didn't meet at the right time and there is no more time to deny it." Sesshoumaru stated without bitterness.

"You, Naraku, and my parents are sorry! Everyone's fucking sorry, but what good is it to be sorry? Do you honestly to expect me to forgive you? Can you be that delusional?" Kagura declared wildly. Sesshoumaru,in an attempt to calm Kagura, placed his hands lightly upon her shoulders and graced her cheek with his lips.

"That's all I can be, like it or not, and I never don't expect forgiveness." Sesshoumaru attempted to say without a cold note in his voice. Kagura rebuffed his compassion for her situation, and his descending lips. She tore herself away from Sesshoumaru and lamented,

" I don't expect anything. I never have expected much and I never should hope to such a dream. When you came along, I could have sworn my luck was changing for the better. I am such an idiot! You are like every other self-centered human being. Magnetic or not, I can't believe I fell for it."

"Kagura, will you at least listen!" Sesshoumaru emoted, trying to catch Kagura's fleeing figure with his words.

"And to hear what? That I am just a 'high schooler' and that I don't understand. I don't need to hear that speech, Sesshoumaru, so fuck you and have a nice life." Kagura said with bitterness and continued walking away from Sesshoumaru.

He would leave her then and not follow. He half-heartedly returned to the eager congratulations of his relations and friends, but his eye's strayed to Kagura's retreating figure, silent beside her family. Back to her cool and emotionless façade, she would again be a shade. To Kagura's credit, she was no longer an empty, unoffending shade. No longer would eyes merely glaze over her, a second after thought in a world of moments. She had grown to bewitch with her angry glare and pass daringly among the world living. Beautiful, but forbidden fruit of the Spirit World was what Kagura had morphed into. The angry and lamentable figure in a darkened attic.

And life would hence endure…

_**The End!**_

Well, reviewing friends, the fiction finally has been completed. Hard to believe, huh? If the ending left you dissatisfied…I don't care… I wrote this how I saw fit when the muse would descend. Please remember to review!


End file.
